Cream the Robian
by Kamon772
Summary: The events that take place in the life of one Cream the Rabbit as she is roboticized into a typical robian. Trying to describe how from her own POV, how she would live and possibly think as Cream the Robian, a robotic minion to her master Dr. Robotnik.
1. Chapter 1

While searching for Knothole in the Southern Baronies of Mobius, Robotnik noticed a mystical energy coming from one particular area of that region. Strangely enough, a further scan of the area revealed no Power Rings or Chaos Emeralds located there. However, the fact remained that there was still a power source there, and with some luck it might even be possible to use this new source of energy to make his empire even stronger, thus allowing him to crush that meddlesome hedgehog and his allies once and for all.

The aforementioned mystical energy was coming from a special garden lake that sat in front of a large estate where a mother and a daughter Mobian rabbit lived together, along with a decent number of creatures known as Chao. Because the Chao lived in the garden, the two rabbits had started calling it a Chao Garden. You might be wondering how these two mobians had managed to avoid getting captured by Robotnik up until now. Well, they lived pretty far away from civilization, and there was little of interest anywhere around them for miles and miles. The area had previously been overlooked as being of no value until Robotnik actually scanned it for mystical energy readings.

None of this was known to the daughter rabbit mobian, Cream. She yawned as she awoke to the sunlight flowing into her room, rubbing her eyes as she tried to remove the last remnants of sleep from them. She sat up in bed, thinking that today would be like every other day, where she would simply get dressed, eat breakfast, and play with her Chao friends until her mother called for her, or until it was lunch or dinnertime.

That was not to be, as today would be very different. Her mother, Vanilla, came rushing into her room shortly after she had gotten dressed.

"Come here, Cream, there's something I want to show you in the cellar." her mother said, though Cream noticed that, from the tone of Vanilla's voice, it seemed like she was worried about something.

However, she was curious about what her mother had to show her. She followed her down to the cellar where all the Chao from the garden, including Cheese, her best friend, were sitting. The young rabbit was taken completely by surprise when she was forcefully pushed into the room, while the door slammed and locked behind her. The stunned child then heard something being moved in front of the door that further prevented her from getting out.

"Mom, what's wrong? Why are you locking us in here?" Cream asked, feeling very scared and confused at what her mother had just done.

"Just stay there, keep quiet, and if I come back here sounding funny or talking strange, DO NOT listen to me!" Vanilla told her child.

Her mother's footsteps faded as she got further and further away, and Cream's young mind raced as she tried to understand just what was going on. Vanilla had dragged her down here and locked her in the cellar, along with all of the Chao from the Chao Garden, yet she could not figure out why.

At first, the little bunny thought that this was another one of her mother's drills, since she often made Cream practice something like this, where she was told to go the cellar and stay there. Feeling bored one time, Cream had discovered a hidden passageway that led outside. It put her quite a long distance from their house, but she had eventually made it back, completely shocking her mother as to how she had gotten out. When she'd tried to tell her mom how she had escaped, though, Vanilla had instantly told her not to use the passage, and the matter had never been brought up again.

Now, Cream quietly began playing with her Chao friends, hoping this was just another drill of her mother's, and that she would let her out eventually. If she got too bored, though, she could simply exit through the hidden passageway.

After what seemed like hours, Cream was really started getting bored, and she was starting to think about leaving. That was when she heard loud footsteps, sounded a lot like metal, walking around on the floor above her head. Several crashes and thuds came from upstairs. It sounded like someone was possibly throwing things around while searching for something.

Feeling scared, Cream kept quiet and told the Chao to keep still as well, in order to prevent the intruders from noticing them down here.

"Power Source detected, along with one organic life sign." a monotone voice said. Even in the midst of her fear, Cream was barely able to recognize it as her own mother's voice, since it was distorted nearly beyond recognition.

Suddenly, all the creatures in the cellar heard something pounding on the door. This noise stopped, and then they heard the object that was blocking the door being forcefully pushed out the way.

"Inquiry on the status of finding the power source." another strange voice asked the first intruder, the one that sounded so similar to her mom.

"Targets, and one organic life signal, are located behind this door. However, the door's structural integrity is beyond its appearance, causing difficulty in knocking it down." 'Vanilla' stated to whoever she was talking to.

Remembering what her mom had said before leaving, Cream decided that it was time to flee with her friends, as it sounded like her own mother was demanding some kind of power source, and she kept calling her an organic life form, trying to break the door down all the while. However, by the time 'Vanilla' managed to break into the cellar, Cream had already used her hidden passageway to escape, leaving the being who no longer acted like her mother to wonder where she had gone, as no one was to be found in the room at all.

At the exit of the tunnel, Cream poked her head out a little way, only to see that the area was completely surrounded by what she could only guess were robots. The confused little rabbit remembered hearing her mother mention such things in her sleep from time to time, always sounding so sad, as if these robots had done something bad or taken something away from her. This knowledge did little to comfort the child, as she also recalled the many scary stories that her mother had told her now and then.

As she peered at the strangers from her hiding spot, she noticed that among some of the robots, there were beings that looked almost like Mobians, just like her. Well, not completely like her, as they seemed to be made of metal, and they talked similarly to the robots around them. Even as she watched, one of these strange creatures noticed her and swiftly came at her, much to the bunny's dismay. The young rabbit quickly slid the hidden cover back into place over the tunnel entrance, hoping that she could get away. As she turned to flee down the passageway, she heard the cover being lifted. Before she could even try to run, something grabbed her by the ears, dragging her out into the open.

"Let Go Of Me!" Cream cried repeatedly as she struggled against a robot that look like a male mobian of some kind. Her protests were silenced as a powerful jolt of electricity shot through her body. The young child fell limp in her captor's arms, knocked out by the force of the attack. Seeing this, the Chao, Cheese in particular, tried to help defend their friend, but they too were overpowered and captured with ease.

"Targets Acquired. Returning to have the organic life form roboticized." the robotic male reported as the other robots fell into step behind him, all of them marching back to the house.

Author's Notes:

This chapter did not have Cream getting roboticized mostly because it just the set up chapter for how Robotnik goes about finding Cream and how she get captured. The second chapter will feature Cream getting roboticized.


	2. Chapter 2

As the prisoners were taken back to the place Cream called home, the Chao Garden came to view, surrounded by a variety of robians that were examining the water and soil, trying to see just where this power was coming from. Close to the house, there was one important thing that had been shipped along with the forces Robotnik had sent to raid Cream and Vanilla's home. It was a completely redesigned, portable roboticizer unit made to work just like the model Robotnik had back in Robotropolis. As her captor approached the roboticizer, Cream began to stir from her unconscious state just as she was thrown onto the stand. Almost instantly, a glass tube popped up from the edges of the platform, trapping her inside.

Groaning quietly as she came fully awake, the rabbit slowly stood upright. As she tried to get her bearings, she noticed that she was trapped inside a sort of cage. The confused child stared out at her surroundings, wondering just why all of this was happening. While she was confined in this strange tube, she could see that Cheese, along with all the other Chao, was being held by another one of those metal mobians. This creature looked like a Mobian kangaroo, though its pouch and a good portion of its torso was a see-through compartment which now imprisoned her friends.

Despite not understanding anything that was happening, Cream couldn't help but get a bad feeling as she tried to figure out what this tube thing she was trapped inside was for. Looking around, she wanted to call out for help, but all she saw surrounding her were dozens of these strange metal men and mobians. Frightened, she started to shake as she realized that this was really starting to feel like something out the scary stories that she had heard from her mother. Her mother… Was she alright? Cream hoped so, even though Vanilla now sounded like these scary invaders.

"Organic Life Form deposited. Preparation for roboticization complete." said the metal mobian that had captured her.

"Acknowledged. Preparing to roboticize the subject." Cream heard the voice of her mother say.

Her head perked up, and she jerked around, facing the direction where she had heard her mom's voice. Cream could see why Vanilla sounded so strange, for her mom was now no different than the others that surrounded her. The older rabbit looked just like another one of the strange metal mobians that had come and overtaken their home. Cream then noticed that her mother grasped a remote control with a number of buttons on it in her hand.

"Commencing roboticization in ten seconds." Vanilla said, hovering her metallic finger over a red button on the remote.

As the Robian Vanilla began the countdown that, when done would end in the roboticization of her own daughter, Cream tried in vain to reason with the robian that had once been her mother.

10...(Mom, help!)

9...(Why aren't you listening to me, Mom?)

8...(I did everything you told me to…)

7...(Please, Mom, it's stuffy in here.)

6...(Everyone around here is scary!)

5...(I'll eat all my vegetables from now on, I promise!)

4...(I won't ever abandon my chores to play with Cheese and the Chao again.)

3...(I'll stop eating ice cream, if you want.)

2.…

1.…(Do you hate me, Mom?)

"Commencing roboticization of the organic now." Vanilla stated coldly, as Cream's last-minute cries fell on deaf ears. All Vanilla understood now were her orders, and she no longer even recognized Cream as her daughter in this newly-roboticized state.

Cream began crying her eyes out as she realized that her own mother had abandoned her. Her tears soon stopped because her body froze rigid as she felt a slight shock run through her. Then everything went wrong as smoke started filling the tube from several holes that opened up from the stand. As the smoke clouded her vision, she noticed that her feet were becoming numb and rather cold, and this feeling began spreading to her legs. It was a very scary feeling, as Cream was not sure what was happening to her body. She kept hearing words run through her mind with 'robotic' in them: Roboticize, Roboticizer, Roboticization, etc, etc. Just what were these things that they were speaking of? They sounded like the robots and other bad things from the scary stories her mother had told her. Did this have to do with what her mother and all the other metal mobians had become? And did this numb feeling that was overcoming her body mean that she was becoming one of them as well?

The cold and lifeless sensation had by now passed over her hips, and it was working its way up to her chest. Cream had lost all feeling in most of her body, and even if she could have moved, she would not have felt anything beyond her chest anyway. Panic gripped her as the numbing sensation spread over her chest, and she realized that she was no longer breathing. Nor could she hear her heart any longer, though it had been pounding a mile a minute only seconds before, beating like it would pop right out of her chest. Finally, the worries and fears over what was happening came to an end as the transformation went over her head

She no longer felt concern because, all of the sudden, tons of information seemed to just appear in Cream's head as if by magic. The child was shocked and horrified with what she now knew. Everything that had happened since she had woken up today, at last it all made sense.

The metal mobians were actually known as Robians: Mobian creatures that had been transformed from flesh and blood to metal and oil. Her mother had been acting strangely because she was one of them and, as a robian, the only thing she could do was follow orders. That robian standing next to 'Vanilla', the one who had captured her and brought her here, there was something important about him as well.

'That's my…..Activating Programming. Master set to Robotnik.' Mecha Cream thought as the small window between her mind remaining her own, despite being roboticized, and Robotnik's programming kicking in, robbing her of her free will and personality, was gone. Cream the Rabbit, the young mobian that loved playing with her Chao friends, had been replaced by Cream the Robian, just another slave in Robotnik's empire, one who only knew how to follow the orders of her master, Doctor Robotnik.

I would like to thank

GameDemonKing for adding this story to their Favorite Story List


	3. Chapter 3

With the transformation process now complete, both in the physical and mental aspects, the tube slide back down into the stand just as fast as it had come up. This caused the smoke that had been contained within to billow from all sides and eventually just dissipate into the surrounding air.

The newly-made robian child, who was still turned so that she saw Mecha Vanilla, held no emotion in her face at all as she looked upon the older designed robian with new eyes. The roboticized Cream felt nothing as she observed her equally-roboticized mother. The distressing feelings of sadness and abandonment were no longer present within her. All she saw now was another robian, one who was no different then herself except in size. Feeling, Mother, Daughter, Age, Girl, Boy, all these words and terms no longer had any real meaning to her. She still understood what the words meant, but they meant no more to her now than the machine that she was currently standing on.

To Cream, Mecha Vanilla was not even that old. Rather than seeing a roboticized mobian that was in her late 20's to early 30's, what the robian Cream saw, when she looked at her former mother, was a robian that was not yet an hour old. She, herself, had just recently been created, and thus was not even five minutes old. While age did not have any meaning to her in the traditional sense, she now calculated it by a robian's creation date, the time that a particular mobian or creature was roboticized. In fact, looking around her, the 'oldest' robian she spotted was the male one that had caught her, coming in at roughly four years old.

Mecha Cream had all of these 'thoughts', if they could still be called that, as her brain was now just a CPU unit that happened to be housed inside her head. All of these thoughts had come in the instant that she turned her head to face forward and took her first step off of the stand that had been used to create her. Now she looked at herself for the first time as a robian.

As she was now, Cream could no longer live up to her namesake, since her fur was no longer cream. Her fur, and the skin underneath, or more like her outer metal shell, was now a dark blue that shone in the afternoon sun that was currently at its peak. The roboticized Cream lowered her now red eyes within black irises down towards the clothes she was still wearing.

To those simply watching her, this action would make it look as if she were taking in her new form, or that this was the last hint of her mobian self shining through her new programming. This assumption would be wrong, as the young robian could not have cared less about how she looked. She was simply scanning over her body to make sure everything was in perfect working order.

'A robian must be in top condition and form at all times to perform its duty.' Mecha Cream 'thought' as the orders from her programming took center stage in her CPU's processing order, which was all that remained of what had once been her thought processes.

As she performed the required scanning of her new form, Mecha Cream came across something that prevented her from following through on this mandate. Strangely enough, unlike other mobians that either have their clothing fuse to their bodies or simply vanish into thin air, Mecha Cream still wore her clothes in the exact same state as they had been in more than three minutes earlier. This abnormality made for a rather strange sight, as the robian Cream had become was still wearing the clothes of the mobian she had once been. Taking one metal hand, she grabbed at her prized orange dress that had been handmade by Vanilla, and she ripped it off without a second thought. The gloves covering her hands were thrown to the ground, and the shoes on her feet were kicked off. These articles covering her body served no purpose to her, for they could not possibly help her go about her duty. Thus, their removal was required before they could possibly interrupt her duties.

Once this was done, she looked over her shoulder as if expecting something to be there, yet she found nothing but air.

'Detecting another abnormality. Searching for the cause now.' Robo Cream's thought signal was sent out, and a flashing blip appeared on the small data screen that had popped up before her eyes. This was a screen that only she could see, as the image was one produced by her CPU.

The young roboticized rabbit then walked over to the kangaroo robian where the Chao were being held, and she spoke for the first time since the transformation. Her mouth was not a box with a line that vibrated when she spoke, nor was it simply a cosmetic feature on her face that did not move. It was exactly the same as it had been before her roboticization, and when she spoke in the same monotone, robotic language that one would expect to hear from a robian, her mouth moved the same as it once had.

"Unit 3855195, come forth," she ordered.

Shoving the other Chao out of the way, a dark blue metallic Chao, looking like it had been carved from a sapphire, made its way to the front of the pouch-like cage of the kangaroo robian. The previously blue eyes were now red, like a pair of rubies, and the dot that usually hovers above a Chao's head was now connected to it by a short metal rod. This thin metal bar bridged the gap that would have normally been visible between the dot and the top of a Chao's head.

Placing her hands on the tube, the compartment opened enough so that she could pull the roboticized creature out while keeping the others trapped inside with her free hand.

This Chao, who had been told apart from the other Chao by a small red bow before his inexplicable transformation, was none other then Cheese. Upon taking the transformed Cheese into one hand, the equally-transformed Cream ripped off the necktie that she had given her best friend, back when they had first begun as such. She took one look at the article before tossing it aside like garbage. Once this was done, she let go of Mecha Cheese. It immediately began flying beside her, aided by small twin jetpacks on its back in place of the usual butterfly wings.

Just what was the cause for this transformation, as Cheese had not been in the tube with Cream while she was roboticized? Why was the Mecha version of her best friend flying beside her now? The answer lay in the connection that Cream and Cheese shared through their close friendship. Though neither Cream nor Vanilla had been aware of this at the time, Cheese had always spent much more time around Cream than any of the other Chao in their Chao Garden. The bond that the two of them had was so deeply rooted that, once Cream had been roboticized, Cheese had suffered the same fate as well, all because of the connection the two of them shared.

After this, all the robians and robots just stood there, motionless, while the apparent leader of the group, the male robian that had captured Cream, began typing on the console located on his forearm.

"This is Unit 935 reporting in, Lord Robotnik," the robian said after the holographic image of the tyrant appeared via a projector in his forearm console.

"What is the status of taking the power source that was detected in the area?" the Overlander asked as he looked around the area. The projector provided live video footage so that Robotnik could both see and hear what was going on.

"Power source acquired. It was detected within the lake right in front of this household. Two organic life forms were in the area, and both have been roboticized." the commander reported, while Mecha Cream and Vanilla stepped forward to be seen by their master.

"Unit 22114912121/3185113 awaiting assignment." both of them said at exactly the same time.

Robotnik had a sinister smile on his face at this sight. He could not believe what had just happened. Before his roboticization, Unit 935 had actually prevented the dictator from capturing these two several years ago. As a mobian, Unit 935 had caused him quite a bit of trouble before finally getting captured and roboticized. Now here he was, presenting the very ladies that he had risked his life to save as the latest robian minions.

"Did you record every moment of their roboticization as you were ordered to?" Robotnik asked.

"Of course, Master. Every moment of the creation process for Unit 22114912121/3185113 has been recorded and is ready for your inspection. Unit 935 personally carried out the creation process of Unit 22114912121. Unit 22114912121 carried out the process for Unit 3185113." the male robian answered.

At this, Robotnik let out a hearty laugh and ordered him, along with Mecha Cream and Vanilla, to stand before the full body mirror that he had shipped there as well. Once they had done so, Robotnik could not stop laughing at the scene before him, as it was rather ironic and would serve as fitting payback. Payback for the trouble that Unit 935 had caused him as a Mobian.

It was while they were all standing together that the dictator noticed something strange hovering beside Mecha Cream.

"What is that beside you, Unit 3185113?" Robotnik asked.

"This is Unit 3855195, Personal Accessory to this unit, Lord Robotnik." she told her master.

Mecha Cream was then asked about the power output that Chao produced, as well as the power capacities of Mecha Cheese. All of this information was something that Cream had vaguely known prior to her roboticization. Somehow, she had always known that the power they received from the Chao supplied energy to their house. After all, there were no power lines, generators, or other pieces of equipment that could provide a house in the middle of nowhere with enough electricity to fully power it. As for how Cream could give exact numbers, this was thanks to her brain being turned into a computer that made her capable of doing all the calculations and number crunching necessary to provide such answers.

Stroking his mustache, Robotnik realized what he was dealing with here, as it was possible that this new discovery could serve as the means to solve or, at the very least, help him deal with the energy problem he was facing at the moment.

"Unit 3185113, what is the power output of your Personal Accessory compared to those Chao over there?" he asked.

Mecha Cream stood there for a second before responding with the desired results her master wanted from her. As for why she was able to answer so accurately, this was because, for the most part, one of her major chores as a mobian- though she hadn't really seen it as such- was to make sure that the Chao were happy. She'd noticed that whenever the Chao were down or felt bored, it seemed like many average appliances in the house did not work as well. However, when she played with them on a regular basis, everything worked just fine. Cream had never known number values for this information before, because she'd obviously had no need to worry about that type of thing. Her current form, though now robian, still remembered information that she had known as an ordinary kid. The only real difference was that she could now assign number values to her knowledge from before.

Robotnik was very interested with the numbers he was getting from her, and he felt rather amazed that she knew so much. While it was true that she now had a computer for a brain, Unit 3185113 was still nothing more than a roboticized six-year-old. How could she really have any knowledge of this stuff, as it seemed far beyond what someone her age would need to know.

His interest was piqued for the first time in quite a while, as he had never really been this curious about a robian before, since they were nothing more than slaves and workers. Though it was a risk, he decided that he was personally going to have to examine all the robians that he had gained today. Of course, it was dangerous to leave the Chao Garden alone for awhile. This could lead to it getting discovered by others. However, the Overlander needed to make the most of this discovery. All knowledge of the Garden, and what Units 3855195 and 22114912121 held in their memory banks, could prove to be very valuable.

Remembering the newly-roboticized Chao, and wanting to try out a thought that had just occurred to him, Robotnik had Mecha Vanilla approach the remaining mobian Chao and try to take one from the containment unit they were being kept in. The moment she stuck her hand inside, the Chao all scooted back as far as they could get, trying their best to avoid getting touched by the scary metal monster. When she did manage to grab one, it fought against her all the way over to the roboticizer, where it was placed on the stage. Moments later, Mecha Cheese was not the only robotic Chao around, as there was now another that had joined him. However, unlike Cheese, this Chao did nothing but stand in place, remaining absolutely motionless.

Orders had no effect on it, since it just continued to stand there, as still as a statue. Robotnik then realized that roboticization had the same effect on this Chao as it did on most Overlanders and humans, leaving what he thought was nothing more than a paperweight.

That is, until Mecha Cream had spoken up and started dictating the differences in power between a Chao in its organic state and one that was robotic. The mechanical six-year-old had even known just how much power could be taken from a robian Chao before it would need to recharge.

Intrigued by this strange robian child, Robotnik ordered her to get the next Chao to be roboticized. Unlike what had occurred with Mecha Vanilla, the Chao did not become scared when Mecha Cream's metal hand reached into the containment unit of the robian Kangaroo's pouch. It wasn't until her hands were firmly grasped around a Chao and it was dropped onto the roboticizing stand that it even realized that something was wrong. By then it was too late, and this little creature joined Mecha Cheese and the other Robian Chao that now sat on the control panel. In a moment of inspiration, Robotnik had the clear cage of the containment unit blacked out so that the Chao inside could not see what was going on. One by one, Robo Cream took each Chao out, and they all remained completely calm until they were dropped onto the roboticizer stand, joining the ever-growing collection of roboticized Chao on the control panel.

By now, the panel looked similar to a decorated dining room table, what with all of the variously jeweled Chao robians standing on it, while Mecha Cream ticked off the difference in power between their organic and robian states. She continued this process until a string of orders caused her head to droop down, her red eyes now dull without irises. Mecha Vanilla shared a similar fate as she stood at attention beside Unit 935.

Having seen enough, it was time to pack things up for now and begin the real experiments. This would require everything that he had acquired today to be brought within his grasp, since there was some information he could not gain simply by seeing it from the live feed he had with this holographic projection.

"Unit 935, disassemble Unit 3185113 and store her parts in the containment unit, along with the all of the other roboticized Chao." Robotnik ordered.

Walking over to the deactivated child, the male robian began taking Mecha Cream apart piece by piece, stashing everything inside the Kangaroo robian's cage, while packing the jeweled Chao around and under her various parts. The deactivated Mecha Cheese held her head, which was just a round globe with a face, her ears resting on top of one of the other deactivated Chao robians in front of them.

Mecha Vanilla was next, and she was swiftly taken apart and stored within a second Kangaroo robian that had been sent for this purpose by Robotnik.

Just how it was possible to disassemble both the roboticized Cream and Vanilla? Well, the roboticizer was originally made to help the sick, old, and even dying mobians to live longer. Though it never ended up being used for this purpose, the original creator, Sir Charles Hedgehog often talked about the other things that his invention could be used for. One possible use was to roboticize someone who could no longer use their arms or legs, then replace their old limbs with new ones. Once this was done, he could use the next creation he had already planned on making, a de-roboticizer, to change them back to flesh and blood with brand new working limbs. Another use was switching out old, faulty organs, or even bad blood, with new ones while the patients were roboticized. Robots did not have to worry about such things as organ rejections or blood types. However, the roboticizer was never used for this when it came into Robotnik's hands. He simply took the robians apart to make it easier to ship them from place to place.

In this case, the roboticized mother/daughter combo was disassembled and stored within the containment units of the Kangaroo robians, because of the marsupials' special abilities. As a mobian, a kangaroo's pouch was used to hold their young infants and kids, so, as robians, they often carried things of importance to Robotnik. Their special ability was that they could prevent whatever was within their mechanical pouches from being discovered, thus making it easy to travel undetected and/or unharmed. While that blasted hedgehog and his group might have no problem destroying Robotnik's machines and factories, they seemed to refrain from destroying robians whenever possible, perhaps because the annoying rebels held onto the sickening hope that, one day, they could restore their enslaved comrades and families.

Author's Note

the number sytem I used to make up the robot designation system is just a mobian's name converted into numbers.

Thus:  
Cream- Unit 3185113  
Cheese-Unit 3855195  
Vanilla-Unit 22114912121

I would like to thank

nightmaster000 for reviewing this story

blaze firelight and cream for reviewing Chapter 01 and 02 as well editing Chapter 03

vash3055 for adding me to the their Favorite Author List

Lord Zero X this story to their Story Alert List


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes  
An expansion to the ending of Chapter 03 has been added.  
Chapter 01-03 have been editied and reposted

The trip back to Robotropolis was as uneventful as the journey out had been. No resistance was met, other than a foolish band of wannabe rebels. These couldn't truly be considered rebels because their leader was more of a con artist then a true freedom fighter. The group had picked this area for their territory because of the low traffic that passed by. This way, they could continue living the high life of heroes without risking any of the dangers involved. That carefree lifestyle changed when this group had the misfortune of coming across Unit 935. Now, rather than rebels, they were nothing more than additional robians that served under Unit 935's command.

Upon arriving at the entrance to Robotropolis, Unit 935 gave his clearance number to enter. This done, the group made its way to the heart of the city, where only two organic beings resided anymore. One of these beings was Robotnik, of course, and the other was his nephew, Snively. However, Robotnik did not want even his nephew to be aware of this discovery just yet, so he had sent him off to another newly-discovered area: A strange floating island that must have a very strong source of power that was capable of keeping it afloat in mid air.

This hovering island would serve as an interesting distraction to keep, not only the attention of those meddlesome Knothole Freedom Fighters far away from his latest discovery, but also Snively's as well. He knew his nephew far too well, as the short man was loyal, but he also had a track record of betraying people that was a mile long. One of the only reasons Robotnik even enlisted his help was because of his expertise in technology, and the fact that, if he did not recruit his nephew and prove, without a doubt, that he was going to rule the planet, Snively would quite possibly stab him in the back, or maybe even reveal his plans to the mobians before the strategies could come into full effect. In order to keep him under control, the dictator constantly belittled the smaller man, making him think that the only way to survive was to be his lackey for life.

Ordering the others in his group to take the former wannabe rebels off to where all new robians went to receive their assignments, Unit 935 continued onward. The Kangaroo Robians followed close behind, still housing the parts for the roboticized Cream, Cheese, the other Chao, and Vanilla as they entered into a special lab. This secret room was where Robotnik did all of his testing in private, far away from the prying eyes of his nephew and safely out of sight of those meddling Freedom Fighters. Robotnik ordered the Kangaroo Robians to open their pouches. When they obeyed his commands, he immediately began placing all the parts for Mecha Cream and Mecha Cheese, as well as the other robian Chao, on a nearby table.

He brushing past the roboticized mother, leaving her to lay in pieces within the Kanagroo robian that still contained her. Mecha Vanilla was no different than the thousands of other slaves that he had gotten before, thus reassembling her could wait, as she probably only had minimal information regarding what he was truly looking for at the moment, anyway.

Starting with her feet, the tyrannical dictator began reassembling the child robian piece by piece until, once again, Mecha Cream stood before him, completely intact.

He then lifted up her left ear, pressing both a button inside there and one on her belly button simultaneously, holding them down for five seconds. A panel on her forehead, which had used to be a medium tan stripe, popped up to reveal a number of buttons and knobs. When robians were completely shut down, as he had done with the Rabbits, he had to manually reactivate them from the control panel located somewhere on their bodies. This was only natural, as it was exactly what you might do when you have turned off a computer, or some other device, completely. The only way to restart something is through the power button located somewhere on the machine. Sure, a remote could work, but why risk having such a dangerous thing, for the robians, falling into the wrong hands? This could easily lead to the loss of his entire workforce, as well as a good portion of his military grunts. Having such a remote control for activating robians could be especially disastrous, since he possessed a few slaves that were good for something, beyond basic factory work and other things of that nature.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he focused on the panel that had appeared on Unit 3185113's head, where the control panels of most rabbit robians were located. Briefly checking over everything, he noticed quite a few things that he would have liked to change but, because he had not altered the basic blueprint of the roboticizer, he was forced to leave them alone. Thus, all he could do was press the power button and wait for the robotic six-year-old to start up again.

Her dull red eyes brightened up to normal as the CPU began powering up. Her irises reappeared as the more advanced programs within her computerized brain began to restart.

'Activation of Unit 3185113... complete. Mandatory quick system check….complete. All programming is running to the standard of Master Robotnik. Status of Personal Accessory Unit…deactivated. Beginning remote activation.' These were all of the 'thoughts' running through young robian as she can back online.

Robotnik was rather shocked when Mecha Cheese seemed to start up on his own, flying over to his mistress as she looked towards her own master.

"Activation of Unit 3185113...complete. Awaiting your orders, Lord Robotnik." Robo Cream said, standing at attention before him.

"Why has Unit 3855195 activated as well?" he asked.

The robian rabbit's head cocked slightly to the left, processing this request before stating that Mecha Cheese was her personal accessory unit. This basically meant that he was practically an external part of her because of their close friendship prior to getting roboticized. Thus, when she was activated, he restarted as well.

With that revealed, she followed her master's next order to sit down on a table, giving the appearance of any ordinary child that was getting a check up in a doctor's office, since, while she sat on the table, her legs could not reach the floor and she just stared out at nothing. What was about to happen was anything but this, as Cream was a dark blue robian and Robotnik was just a man with a doctorate degree.

Pulling out a cord, he plugged it into the outlet located in her right ear, connecting the robotic rabbit to his computer. At that instant, her eyes switched once again, as lines of information in the form of zeros and ones seemed to replace her pupils and irises, the strange symbols filling her black eye regions.

As this was done, a folder popped up on the screen of the computer that she had been connected to. This file folder was titled 'Unit 3185113's Memory Banks', and within it were many folders with various titles and dates, all organized in neat little row of ten, and there seemed to be well over a hundred thousand separate files in total.

Robotnik was amazed to see that someone so young had so many memories contained within such a tiny little head. On scrolling through them casually, he saw that only about five thousand or so of these files were even related to her memories at all. The majority of the files were just her bodily functions categorized in great detail and visible for him to see. Those regarding the control of Mecha Cheese numbered well into the thousands. Finally, near the bottom were files that were different from all the others as, rather than being in the form of folder icons, these icons were of his own face, numbering anywhere from three to five thousand in total.

Apparently, all of these files were the programs that keep Mecha Cream under his control. Robotnik never would have thought that it took this many files to establish his commands but, then again, the mind was a very complex organ with a lot of mystery still connected to its inner workings. What was laid bare before him seemed to be both the tangible and intangible workings of the brain, albeit a roboticized one.

He had little time to actually look though all of these folders, a task that could take years just to complete, as what he saw in the first folder was only the tip of the iceberg. Searching deeper into the main folders, he found thousands of other sub-folders, and beyond those were a thousand more, and this continued as he looked further. He squeezed his temple in frustration, knowing that it would be a great help if he could look though all of these memories and find a way to create more useful combat robians, or better workers, not through roboticizing them and hoping for the best, but by creating them through altering their memory banks.

This would only remain a sweet dream since, if he was having this much trouble with a six-year-old robian's memory banks having well over a million folders stored in the entirety of her CPU, then he could only imagine that the knowledge levels got larger and larger as robians got older. This could even lead to a possible drain on their max performance, as well. While senior citizens, and previously disabled robians, could work just the same as their 'younger' and 'fully able' counterparts, it was clear to him that they were somewhat slower and needed their parts checked more often. A mobian whose legs had been paralyzed before getting roboticized might be able to walk around like it was no big deal. However, such robians sometimes just stopped in strange places and needed a jolt to continue onwards, always claiming that there was a servo malfunction within their limbs, or faulty feed from their CPU.

Senior citizen robians just did not seem to have battery lives that compared to the other robian slaves. Though they were virtually useless to him, robian children did seem to have the longest battery lives, being able to go almost an entire year, in some cases, before needing to be recharged. Teenagers would place second, as that whole 'rebellion phase' some of them went through had converted into them being some of the most productive workers. Apparently, to a robian, being a 'rebel' meant working twice as hard, and on half as much, as everyone else. Adult robians just seem to be the standard workers, with senior citizens being simply average.

"Unit 3185113, sort all files in accordance with this order: all folders containing any information on Chao and Unit 3855195, then all folders regarding any functions and operations, from the most basic to the most advanced, and finally, just useless junk data." Robotnik ordered.

"Affirmative. Order received. The will of Lord Robotnik will be carried out immediately." Mecha Cream's disembodied voice said, though her mouth did not move, the words seeming to come more from the computer than the roboticized child.

Mecha Cream began sorting her memory banks to fit the design of her master, rather than allowing the information to retain its natural order. In the meantime, Robotnik was slowly piecing her former mother back together, though, out the corner of his eye, he noticed that it seemed like Mecha Cheese was in data mode as well. The dictator simply shrugged this off as simply being part of who Mecha Cream was, as she had claimed that Unit 3855195 was an external part of her being, and there were likely tons of folders that it had retained as well.

It turned out that Robotinik had gravely underestimated just how long it would take a six-year-old robian to organize everything from such a short life as a mobian into three separate categories. Six hours passed, and she still was not done. In fact, he had hooked Mecha Vanilla up to another computer, having her perform the same memory sort, though with one extra category. Surely, if it took this long for one child robian to organize all available data, then it would certainly be counterproductive to even attempt doing something like this with even a fraction of his robian workforce.

Finally, after a full week of waiting for her to finish, everything had been sorted. It came as quite a shock to learn that it had actually taken Mecha Cream longer to organize her memory banks than the older rabbit robian, despite her having started later. This was not just because of the fact that the robian child had more data to sort though regarding Chao, information that she had, consciously and unconsciously, been aware of while she had been a mobian. There was also the fact that, compared to her roboiticized mother, Robo Cream's CPU was not able to run at the same speed. Similar to how computers can get faster over time as new things are developed and created to make them run even faster than the previous generation, it seemed that robian CPUs were similar in the fact that, the younger the robian, the less advanced their CPU was. If anything, children as robians were comparable to computer models from the past, the exact model being determined by their age prior to being roboticized, while their adult counterparts were the present day models. It was a rather strange twist for Robotnik to notice that older mobians were amongst those with the fastest CPU, almost as if the reason they ran out of power so often, and were only average workers, was because their CPUs were so advanced that the power drain was enormous on their bodies.

As for why child robians had CPUs that were less advanced than those of their elders, well, that could go back to the original purpose of the roboticizer, which was not to make robotic slaves, but simply to save lives. Thus, the most advanced CPUs belonged to the oldest of those who had been roboticized, just as normal adults and senior citizens are considered the ones with the most life experience and knowledge. When they were roboticized, their CPUs were made to reflect this, as the mobians were simply supposed to become robotic versions of themselves. The whole loss of free will was merely an unfortunate accident that Robotnik had decided to take advantage of in order to further his own selfish desires.

I would like to thank

nightmaster000 and blaze firelight and cream for reviewing this story

blaze firelight and cream for reviewing Chapter 04 as well editing Chapter 01, 02, and 04

Lord Zero X this story to their Story Alert List


	5. Chapter 5

Robotnik took a quick look over the folders Mecha Vanilla had in regards to Chao within her memory banks. He found that he had been correct in his guess that she had barely any knowledge that would prove useful in comparison with Mecha Cream. This was to be expected, as Cream had spent more time with the Chao then her mother had. Satisfied with what he had learned, the dictator transferred all of the folders over to the computer's hard drive, making sure to wipe them from her own memories banks in the process. Robo Vanilla did not need this information to perform her duties, though, in addition to this, the memory of the location of her former home was also deleted from her CPU. Such knowledge was unnecessary for a robian slave. Vanilla had a more indirect role in the plan he was coming up with, thus the information was deemed worthless to her. The less of a trail he left concerning the Chao Garden, the better. As extra insurance, any folders that could be used to connect her to the existence of Cream, before she had become Unit 3185113, were also wiped from her memory banks, as well as any memories of the day of her capture. Though this might be considered overkill, it was a precaution that he felt was necessary in order to safeguard this information. Just in case there was a chance of either of the rabbits ever regaining their free will, they would no longer have access to such incriminating memories. Robotnik did not know, nor did he really care, what would happen if a robian ever regained its free will. However, if this ever did occur, he did not want to risk such a creature being aware of its actions as a robian. His guess was that robians were oblivious to everything around them, otherwise deroboticized mobians would have been crazy, deranged, or mentally broken from being trapped inside their own bodies for so long.

As for Mecha Cream herself, once her memories were completely uploaded to the computer's hard drive he deleted them from her CPU. Other than a basic knowledge of how to continue functioning, she had practically no memories at all within her head. When she was disconnected from the machine, she simply stood there like a statue, only able to respond to commands and nothing else at the moment. She had no knowledge of anything outside of herself and Mecha Cheese. Cream basically shared the fate that some robian children faced when their minds couldn't handle the transition from organic to metal, thus essentially needing to be reprogrammed in order to function properly in their various jobs.

The reason for this nearly complete mind wipe was mostly because her CPU could only hold so much information, as it was not like that of an adult robian. Child robians were only capable of holding five terabytes of data, compared to the ten that adults robians could hold, not to mention the twenty terabyte memory of most senior citizens. Just where did all of this information come from? Well, robians are nothing more than roboticized mobians, thus this information was an entire lifetime of knowledge and experiences converted into hard data. A six-year-old robian like Cream could have logs of two thousand one hundred and ninety days stored within its CPU, along with countless other random bits of information. Thus, the speed and size of a CPU, when considering robian models- determined by age- would be greatest for the senior citizen robians because they have so much data to store, approximately twenty one thousand days.

Robian CPUs did not have any backward capabilities, though. Just as you can not really transplant the brain of a senior citizen into the body of a six-year-old, the same is true for robians. Thus, Robotnik wanted to maximize the small space he had available as, out of the five terabytes he had to work with, only half of this could be considered free space.

For the time being, Mecha Cream obeyed her master's orders and headed towards the factory were she 'met' others like her. Not being the outgoing rabbit, or even the robian that she had been only hours ago, Robo Cream did not even acknowledge the other robian workers. She simply slipped into a vacant spot and began to work in the assembly line, never once looking up from her task of helping to assemble SWATbots. These robots would later be used to capture more mobians, who would then be converted to robians. A portion of these slaves would often be children that would spend their existence as robians assembling parts for more SWATbots. So, in a strange twist of fate, the little kids that were captured by SWATbots and roboticized then spent their days helping to build the parts of the very robots that were responsible for their being roboticized. It was indeed a bizarre circle of life that Robotnik had started: Robian children assembling the SWATbots that go out to capture and roboticize more children, which in turn, go about assembling more of the robots that subjected others to the same fate.

Even with an almost empty head, though, Mecha Cream proved to be different from the others around her. Robotnik learned of this firsthand when he got a report that there was something wrong in the SWATbot factory where Mecha Cream had been sent to work. Feeling concern for his investment in the robian six-year-old, the dictator came up with a suitable excuse to go there personally, as this was not something that he would normally do in person. If such an emergency did not involve that blasted hedgehog or the meddlesome Freedom Fighters, he usually left it for his robian minions or SWATbots to handle.

Upon reaching the factory, he saw what the problem was, though he hadn't been prepared for such a sight as now met his eyes. There was Unit 3185113, constantly assembling parts that kept coming down the line, yet the robian children after her had all shorted out, unable to keep up with such a rapid pace. Meanwhile, a sizeable pile of parts was collecting on the belt, spilling over onto the floor, and half-burying the overheated robians. Apparently, the roboticized Cream was too effective with the job that she had been given, since she was actually causing problems because of her speed.

Robotnik ordered her to stop and follow after him, which she did at once. As he left the room, the genius noticed another robian rabbit that looked similar to Cream. He decided that, later on, he would have a SWATbot bring this look-alike to him, since an idea was starting to form in his head. For this plan to work, though, he would need to make sure to erase any knowledge of such orders from the SWATbot's memory banks.

After returning to the secret lab, he ordered Robotic Cream to sit down on the table, and she promptly hopped up, sitting and waiting for her next order. Upon scanning her to learn of the cause for her surprising efficiency, he discovered that Mecha Cheese, who she was currently wearing like a backpack, was providing her with a steady power boost that allowed her to work even faster than she should have been capable of. Like most of the functions she had within her little metallic body, Robotnik did not really have a clue how this worked. One of the most incredible feats he had learned of, a skill that still didn't cease to amaze him, was the fact that she was capable of flying with those long ears of hers. Still, considering who Cream's parents were, or had been, this was to be an expected trait that she had gained from both of them.

Right now, what really interested him was the power that the roboticized chao supplied to the robian six-year-old. If Robotnik could at least figure out how to replicate the mobile power source function of Mecha Cheese, such knowledge would prove very helpful in speeding up the production of his various robots. That meddlesome hedgehog destroyed his machines almost as fast as the dictator could have more created to go after him. An advancement like this might allow him to simply overwhelm the hedgehog with numbers, or at least tire him out, since he was only a mobian after all. True, he was a mobian with super speed, Chaos energy, and the ability to burn through enough Power Rings to power nearly half of Robotnik's empire for six months, yet in the end, he was still a mobian, one who would tire out eventually.

It was at this moment that the robian look-alike was brought in, and she now stood before her master awaiting her next orders. Robotnik ordered Mecha Cream to stand face-to-face and hand-to-hand with her double. As both robians immediately obeyed, their master couldn't help but laugh. The two of them were practically mirror images of each other, and he even had them perform as such. Each robian child mirrored the other's movements exactly, giving the idea that Unit 3185113's double was simply her reflection from a mirror.

Following Robotnik's commands, Mecha Cream then left her master and started to head towards her new assignment, though her double stayed behind. Surely if Cream had been aware of what had just happened, she would have been gushing with amazement over having found someone that looked just like her. However, robians do not gush with anything other than oil, and that only when they are damaged. Emotions are not something they are capable of feeling, thanks to the flaw in the roboticizer which Robotnik used to make his slaves.

As Robo Cream walked along, only looking straight ahead, she did not notice the rabbit with a robotic arm and mechanical legs that ran past her. This unique mobian paused long enough to watch the oblivious robian child for a short time, possibly wondering if anything could be done to help her. Unfortunately, while the mobian female hadn't seen many rabbits, mobian or not, in awhile, she knew there was nothing that could be done at that time. Thus, the intruder gave a forlorn last look at her before continuing onward. Mecha Cream eventually made it to where she was to work from now on, having been moved up from building simple SWATbots to making more advanced robots that were used against creatures that could actually fight back.

Snively, who had temporarily returned during this time, ran into with Mecha Cream as she worked in the assembly line, since she stood out among the other robians present because of her small size compared to them. He didn't really take much notice of her or care about this, though, since it was not that unusual an occurrence. Snively had occasionally seen robian children moved on to different tasks because they proved to be too good at making simple SWATbots. He even overlooked her 'backpack', simply thinking that it was something that had been roboticized along with her, not knowing that the article was really a robian creature that he had never seen before.

For the next month, all that Mecha Cream did was make high quality SWATbots from sun up to sun down, and moon rise to moon fall. In the meantime, her look-alike was being made into a complete and total replica of her, minus all of her knowledge concerning Chao and Cheese. All of Cream's non-Chao related memories were uploaded into her robian clone. Robotnik did this as an extra line of insurance so that no one would ever find out about Mecha Cream. He felt that this strategy would probably work out better than his Auto Automaton project, where he tried to create robots that could be mistaken for mobians. While his automatons performed very well, they didn't always succeed in deceiving mobians for various reasons. There were simply too many flaws that could be accurately predicted and prevented for this plan to work with such a delicate operation as he was planning. Rather than risk such errors here, it was much easier to make use of his lucky find, this unknown robian rabbit that he could turn into a clone of Unit 3185113. Robotnik had to wonder if the robotic twin would accept Cream's memories and persona as her own, were she ever to be de-roboticized.

The dictator decided that he didn't really care one way or the other. Whatever else happened, his enemies would think that Unit 3185113's double was really Cream, since there would be no way of knowing what he had done. Memory-swapped robians would probably be the last thing the rebels would think of, as he had completely and utterly erased the double's original memory, replacing it with Mecha Cream's.

When Robotnik was ready, Mecha Cream was brought back to the secret lab, where he uploaded into her memory banks everything that was missing from her double's CPU. This consisted of everything that had to do with Cheese, the Chao, and the Chao Garden. Everything else, such as her likes, dislikes, hobbies, fears, memories of her mother and friends, even her own name no longer resided in her memory banks, having been transferred to her look-alike instead.

So, in a sense, one might say that Robotnik had split Cream into two, leaving one unknown rabbit with the majority of her memories, yet lacking her skills, while her original body still had all of her abilities, lacking any memories but those regarding the time she had spent with Cheese and the Chao. In the end, both rabbits could still be considered the 'real' Cream, as they both had part of what made Cream her unique self.

With her time in Robotropolis over, Robo Cream was disassembled again, along with Mecha Vanilla, who was called back from her temporary post. Both were once again stored within the Kangaroo robians, while the robian double was sent back to work at the factory. With Unit 935 as the leader, a troop of robians and SWATbots headed back to the Southern Baronies with the official report being that they were transporting supplies to that area. This was the region where the wannabe rebels had conned the mobians into thinking that they were genuine heroes. Apparently, there more mobians living here than Robotnik had originally thought. While the site in question was far enough from the Chao Garden that it would not attract the attention of that blasted Hedgehog, those that lived in the area might end up wandering too far, possibly finding his discovery. The dictator knew that the Garden had remained undisturbed since the raid over a month ago, thanks to recon gained from a stealth robian. Planning accordingly, he had decided that stamping out the rest of those pitiful fools, who were unaware that they were part of a fake resistance movement, and having them take their place in a very real robian unit would best serve to hide his true intentions for that area.

I would like to thank

blaze firelight and cream for reviewing this story

blaze firelight and cream for editing Chapter 05


	6. Chapter 6

Stamping out the feeble resistance that had been building up was as simple as herding sheep….literally. For the resistance was almost entirely made up of Mobian sheep. These were a rare type of mobian; kind of like bunnies, actually, as there were not too many of either of them in comparison to the plentiful numbers of individuals found in most other species. On the other hand, there were quite a few normal sheep in the world whose wool was used for winter clothing by the Overlanders. Others among these feral counterparts were even eaten as food when the quality of their wool was not up to the standard of being used to make winter clothing.

To a dictator like Robotnik, roboticized sheep seemed like they would be a useless, just-dump-in-the-factory-somewhere-and-forget-about-them type of robian. This would have been the expected fate of these conquered rebels if one sheep mobian, the last of his group, hadn't rushed at Unit 935, trying to take him out with a strangely advanced anti-robian gun. Swiftly grabbing a nearby sheep robian, the unit commander used it as a shield to protect himself from the attack. When the dust cleared, the Mobian sheep thought that he had managed to destroy what had appeared to be the head of this robian unit.

Unfortunately, that was not to be, as both Unit 935 and the sheep robian were totally unharmed, much to the Mobian's dismay. Five minutes later, the last rebel sheep was saluting his new leader as a newly roboticized minion, one who would later become the head of the robian sheep defensive unit. All of the wool that these former sheep had on their bodies was now turned into an extra thick outer shell that functioned perfectly as a shield against anti-robian weaponry. Those that were considered worthy of being in the defense unit were stripped of their former wool, now only extra thick metallic armor. This tough and valuable material could be used to make stronger SwatBots, as well as other anti-Hedgehog robots.

While all of this was going on, Mecha Cream blinked as she came back online, having just been reassembled, and she now stood patiently at attention among the numerous crates surrounding her and Mecha Cheese.

It had been a month since she'd last stood before this house that she had once called home, a time before the fateful day that had led to her transformation from being a flesh-and-blood mobian to a metal-and-oil robian. The building's power supply had long since died because Vanilla was no longer there to keep it going as she had before. The house may have run on Chaos Energy, but there was no such thing as a perfect energy source, and there had always been something or other that the elder rabbit had needed to restore every now and again. Of course, at the moment, it was pretty much pitch black inside the house, until a Kangaroo Robian opened the door for the first time in weeks and let the sunlight in.

Cream went over to this Kangaroo Robian, the one that had hitherto housed her disassembled parts. It still stood there on the porch, unmoving, though the robotic rabbit had been put back together and turned on, because it still contained some of the robian Chao. Robian Cream gathered up as many of these as she could hold in her arms, entering the empty building as she ordered her roboticized best friend to activate one of his many useful features.

In response to her command, his eyes lit up like twin flashlight beams, piercing through the shadows of the darkened house. Mecha Cheese hovered constantly before Cream, leading the way down to the cellar, where the house's generator was located. When they arrived, Cream took the robotic Chao she held in her hands and, one by one, she stuffed them inside the generator where Vanilla used to place the containers filled with Chaos Energy. Once they were all safely stored inside, she started up the machine, which she now knew how to operate because she'd had such knowledge uploaded to her memory banks after it was downloaded from Vanilla.

By the time she and Cheese returned to the front door, the Robian Kangaroo was gone. Having served its purpose, it had returned to Unit 935 and the rest of the patrol. Left to her own devices, Mecha Cream just stood there for a few seconds. She then began slowly walking through her former home, where dust had accumulated over everything in sight due to a lack of attention from those who had once lived there. Minutes later, this preliminary trek complete, she found herself back where she had started. Now she just stood silently before the entrance, looking all around the house. Her view of things had drastically changed; she was no longer a cheerful young mobian rabbit, but instead an emotionless and inorganic robian. What would it have been like to have the house to herself, to do as she wished without having to worry about being told what to do, what to eat, or when to go to bed? These are some of the things that Cream, until nearly a month ago, liked to dream about at times, to have no rules other than her own, as there was no one to tell her otherwise.

Though as a mobian, Robo Cream was usually very well-behaved and mannered, she'd had times where she liked to play around and do things that her mother would not normally approve of being done outdoors, let alone inside the house. Every so often, Cream would think of doing these things anyway. One longing had been to play with the Chao inside the house, yet, other than Cheese, this was not allowed. Her best friend was the only one that was house trained, which was why the other Chao had to remain outside. They would simply fly all other the place, messing with everything, since they had the curiosity and attention span of overactive four-year-olds with wings.

However, that Cream was not the same as the one who was currently standing in the living room. Though she still had a similar form and voice to the lively child she had once been, she was now Unit 3185113 of the Robotnik Empire that was in charge of this power plant. Everything in the house was now being categorized into two piles, trash and materials that could be put to use for her master, Robotnik.

A metallic hand reach down, picking up a picture off of the living room table that showed her holding an egg. This picture was of Cream when she was three, when she had originally found Cheese's egg, the first Chao egg that they had discovered when they learned of the Chao Garden. As her cold red eyes continued to study the picture, it seemed as though she was actually reflecting on it for a moment. This didn't turn out to be the case, as Mecha Cream had simply gone into the data entry mode she had been given by Robotnik.

Once this was done, she turned to see that Robo Cheese was hovering before her, awaiting orders. This once priceless memory of when she had first found Cheese was then thrown carelessly to the ground. The glass cracked, yet this was not even noticed by the formerly cream-colored rabbit.

"Place all useless trinkets like that right here." she ordered as the robian Cheese simply nodded. He began hefting things on top of the picture, causing the fractured glass to shatter further.

Room by room, everything was gathered up to later be destroy or converted into something that would prove useful in power plant.

Once the house had been stripped of everything that made it a home, and was now just an empty, abandoned building, the two robians went about emptying out the crate that had been left here, supplying the bulk of her equipment for her role as Power Plant Supervisor. The living room was converted into holding cell for anything that she would need to use the roboticizer on. The kitchen, which had been emptied of the spoiled food, was to be used as a storage area, though the refrigerator would still be used to keep things cool. However, it would no longer store food, just any number of various things that Mecha Cream might need to keep cold, such as overheating machine parts.

Her old bedroom had become an area to recharge her batteries. This room now held everything necessary for the recharging equipment, as well as any tools she would need to oversee everything that was going on inside and outside her power plant. The room that she had once been home schooled in, what had once been Vanilla's bedroom, was now her workshop where she would perform her experiments. A similar theme could be seen throughout the rest of the house, as various rooms would eventually be converted into areas that had a strange similarity to their former functions. The bathroom, for example, had once been a place where the Rabbits could clean up, back when they were still Mobians. However, as a robian, Cream would still use this room to clean up. Of course, she no longer needed to clean her own body, but there were various pieces of equipment and tools that would often get dirty and thus need to be washed off in order for everything to run at maximum efficiency.

And yet, in order to have a truly efficient plant, there would need to be more workers then just herself and Cheese. This need led to her first orders as overseer of the power plant: She was required to get more robians to work under her supervision. This was why Cream had been told to capture as many of her woodland friends as possible and convert them into her roboticized workers. This was all part of Robotnik's determined strategy to keep such a valuable energy supply a secret. Even if it might be easier and more reliable, simply capturing nearby Mobians, or sending out too many robians, could attract unwanted attention, something that he needed to avoid at all costs in this constant war against the Freedom Fighters.

I would like to thank

blaze firelight and cream and Mares-a-Mares and Ryuus2 for reviewing this story

nightmaster000 for reviewing Chapter 04-05

Echo Uchiha for reviewing Chapter 01-05

Mares-a-Mares for adding this story to their Story Alert

The Three Kings and Mares-a-Mares for adding this to their Favorite Story List


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

Ryuus2, Lord Kelvin,Echo Uchiha, and B as in Boy for reviewing this story

Ryuus2 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The robotic Cream stood in front of her former home, what was now a power plant. She had run into a problem that Robotnik had not really planned for in all of his complex schemes; strategies that he had come up with to make sure that Cream would be relatively capable of being left alone to carry out her research on Chao and Chaos Energy. That being said, she had no idea what exactly animals were. He had been so thorough in wiping and uploading her memory banks with things related only to Cheese, Chao, and Chaos Energy that he had deleted everything else. Other than knowing that she was a Robian, and her core duties as a minion of Robotnik she knew nothing else.

Normally, when roboticized- a process that was originally meant to save lives and not to become the means for mass enslavement that Robotnik had transformed the roboticizer into- those that were subjected to roboticization did not really lose their memories. Such thoughts were only suppressed and buried under the programming that made them loyal to him. Despite being a guy with three hundred IQ, what Robotnik did not know was that, while any personal memories of the Robians were suppressed, their general memories about the world remained intact. They could still identify things that were outside the realm of their duty as Robians, like animals. Yet Cream was different, as she had absolutely no knowledge of anything unrelated to her purpose as a researching Robian. Though she lacked nearly all of her personal and general memories, there was something else that she had.

To perform proper research, it was required for a Robian to have a strong sense of curiosity, and a desire to know how things work. In this aspect, Cream had part of her Mobian self restored because she was curious about things once again. However, to keep that curiosity from leaking out, and possibly causing Robians to become self-aware over time, their focus was completely directed toward one thing that was the focal point of their existence as research Robians. For Cream, this was, of course, Chao and Chaos Energy. Because she was not being kept in the lab back at Robotropolis, and her work was not being brought to her, the flaws in this design were starting to show. Having a laser-like focus on one thing alone normally left Robians unable to do anything other than one simple task.

Cream, however, was not a normal Robian. When she came across this complication, her CPU actually managed to solve the problem that would have caused any other researcher Robian's CPU to crash. Unit 3185113 concluded that these 'animals' she was suppose to find must be a different type of Robian; perhaps they were faulty ones that needed to be repaired. Robotnik would normally have been alerted to the fact that Cream had managed to do something slightly outside the box; however, he had programmed her so that she would only give her reports at predetermined times regarding only the most important subjects. Thus, this was an anomaly that he remained unaware of because it was not within the range of things that she was supposed to tell him.

Ordering Cheese to look after the place while she was gone, Cream then walked off into the forest, her audio sensors detecting various sounds that she decided must belong to the 'animals' that she was suppose to make her workers.

Mecha Cream did not have to wander far before the unique aura that her mechanical body gave off caused some of her former woodland friends to come out of hiding. They moved closer to her, feeling unafraid just like the Chao for that feeling of danger that almost everyone associates with Robians was not around her. Of course, no Mobians, Overlanders, or even the more intelligent animals would have fallen for this. Despite the peaceful and harmless feeling that her robotic body gave off, anyone capable of conscious thought would not be so easily fooled and would see her for what she really was before it was too late. However, her former woodland friends did not realize that she was no longer the cheerful Mobian rabbit that had often played with them before, but a curious Robian that had no idea what they were beyond the possible designation of "faulty Robians."

The first creature to approach her was, strangely enough, a wild rabbit that wondered why Cream was acting so strange. Upon getting close enough, it was picked up and examined thoroughly by the Robian, whose touch was not gentle. The rabbit naturally started struggling in an attempt to escape the crushing pressure. Unfortunately, the more it struggled, the tighter Cream's grip became. Finally, there was a quiet snap, the sound of bones breaking, and the hapless animal's body went limp. Cream had, unknowingly, killed one of her former friends by crushing its rib cage. Of course, she was completely unaware of this, thinking only that she had somehow deactivated the rabbit and that there might be a switch to reactivate it.

Then Cream's ears picked up a sound coming from overhead, an unknown noise that grew louder by the second. Her defensive programming took effect immediately. Seeing that she could not find the on-switch to this strange Robian, she instead chucked it in the direction of the noise. There was a startled squawk just moments before the projectile hit. Striking the hawk dead in the face, the heavy collision caused it to crash to the ground nearby, slain on impact, where she then poked at it with one metallic finger, wondering where this creature's on-switch was because she had somehow managed to deactivate it as well.

By now, all of the animals were well aware that something was seriously wrong with Cream, as she had just killed two creatures and was now looking at the rest of them like they were next. The peaceful aura no longer fooled her former friends, who had simply become targets of her examination of what she dubbed "faulty Robians." Scattering in a panic, every remaining wild creature fled, from the smallest wood mouse to the tall but shy deer, all of them sought to escape their friend who had somehow become a dangerous enemy.

Such actions were pointless. Though a simple Robian child, Unit 3185113 possessed far greater strength than she had as a Mobian, and she did all in her power to halt the faulty Robians that she sought to study further. Her powerful leaps brought her even with the fastest deer, and she tackled one, bringing it down hard. She failed to hear the crunch of broken ribs and a snapped spine, immediately jumping to her feet in order to overtake the rest of the animals. She performed similar feats on the other creatures, simple blows that would hardly have stopped a fellow Robian in its tracks, yet these were easily powerful enough to kill her old friends, whose bodies were unable to sustain such damage. Finally, Cream wound up surrounded by nothing but dead animals.

She then went about examining what she considered to be faulty Robians by dismantling several of them, trying to figure out what made them tick. These were supposed to be her workers, yet she soon discovered that they were way too weak and fragile for her needs. Still rather curious about these strange Robians, she continued her inspection, but she was not alone for long. The smell from her work had attracted the attention of some hunters.

Covered in the results of her dismantling of the faulty Robians, she unintentionally scared most of the silent observers away. They did not want to mess with the one that was able to take down that many creatures on its own. However, this did not keep one of the predators away, for he went unchallenged within this forest, as he had no natural enemy to fear or compete with.

A rather large, wild bear roamed the forest which was basically his own, for this was his domain, and here he was the king. This was his territory, and when he noticed some of the lesser creatures running away from a catch, he considered it a threat to his reign in this area. Other than him, there was not supposed to be anything that should cause the weaker animals to run like that. The forest king thought that a rival bear had possibly moved into the area, for nothing else would dare try to barge into his domain.

Fearlessly, the dominant bear traveled to the site in question, planning to teach this foolish intruder a lesson in fear and respect. Yet, rather than finding what he thought was a worthy foe, there was only the small Mobian rabbit that had often run away at the mere sound of his roar or even the slightest sign of him. He gnashed his teeth and snarled warningly, yet dismissively, still searching for his rival. Much to his surprise, the rabbit didn't so much as flinch. She just stood there looking up at him, unafraid even when he next reared up to his full height to try and scare her. When this met with no success, he even roared directly into Cream's face. So close was he that she looked dead into the bear's mouth, and she could see everything. That was when her curious nature caused her to actually stick her head inside his mouth, beginning to look around. The mighty monarch was at first dumbfounded and then, consumed with rage, he snapped his mouth shut on her head, trying to bite it off, yet his teeth were not strong enough to even leave a dent on her metal neck or head.

Grabbing the sides of the bear's muzzle, Unit 3185113 pried it open to allow her to remove her head from inside his mouth. The infuriated king struck at the rabbit Robian with an immense club-sized paw, only to have her stop it with her hand, then flip him over onto his back, knocking him out cold when his head struck the ground rather hard. Cream then began dragging him back to her power plant by a back leg. Unlike the other animals that she had examined before, it seemed that this bear was not as weak.

She stopped in the clearing with the rest of the deactivated Robians, then briefly compared her latest acquisition with the others. As she had determined before, these first Robians were far too small and flimsy to be of much use in the power plant. Some of them were so battered from her attempts to stop their escape that even Cream could see that several of their parts must be broken. However, this new Robian was strong and durable, and it would serve well in the power plant. Unlike the other 'animals,' it really had not been deactivated by her actions. She noticed the bear's chest was still movement up and down. Not realizing this what breathing was like she considered a problem that she fix now that got a 'faulty' Robians that was not in such state disrepair they break at the slight touch. Satisfied with this knowledge, she continued to drag the unconscious bear all the way back to her former home.

Upon her return, she relieved Cheese in his duty of watching over the place while she'd been gone. The bear was tossed into Cream's roboticizer, and soon she had her first worker for the power plant, as he was no longer in charge of the forest, but just the first of many that Cream would get to work for her.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

Ralik360, Alex Warlorn, and Prower Power for reviewing this story

Ralik360 for adding this story to the Story Alert List and Favorite Story List

Crocodile-Kuro, Smexy Itachi-San, and Ranmaleopard for adding me to their Favorite Author List

Crocodile-Kuro and Ranmaleopard for adding me to their Author Alert List

Author's Repsond:

Q: Will Mecha Cream fight with Amy (asked by Ralik360)

A: Unsure at the moment as her interact with anyone from the Freedom Fighters is an unknown element at the moment. She will interact with others more then just animals and Chao but no Freedom Fighters or their allies at the moment

Also within the next couple of chapters a roboticized Hope Kintobor will be joining Cream in her power plant. How and why Hope ends up like this will be explained fully (at least that what I hoping) when that time comes. Hope would not be alone as there would be possibly 3-4 others that join her in getting roboticized and evenutally become a part of Mecha Cream's workforce (who they are is still being decided).

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Unit 3185113's dull red irises lit up as her internal clock told her that it was time to 'wake up'. It was not a figurative internal clock that informed Cream to wake up; there was literally a digital clock in her central processor that kept the time. Sleep was drastically different for Robian Unit 3185113 than it was for Cream the Rabbit. However, she wasn't the only one that was different; her room had drastically changed as well.

The room looked nothing like what one would expect for a normal six-year-old Mobian. There was no bed or dresser, nor was there even a sign of toys anywhere around the room. The walls had been stripped of the once Chao-themed wallpaper, which had been packed up along with the rest of the trash (i.e. everything Cream and Vanilla owned) by Mecha Vanilla and hauled off to a dump where it could be melted down and reused. The walls may have been bare, but the room itself was not, at least not completely. It housed at least two computer consoles, as well as Mecha Cream herself

It was a somewhat ironic twist that, as a Robian, she still 'slept' in her old room in the exact same spot where her bed once stood. Currently, she was standing upright in the corner, in the process of disengaging her sleep mode. The time at which her now very real internal clock went off was the same time that she would have normally gotten up as a Mobian.

The reason Mecha Cream 'slept' was, strangely enough, close to the same reason that she had done so as an organic being. The amount of time was much shorter, though, because the need for 'sleep' was not as important for her now, since she was just a machine of metal, wires, and oil rather than a creature of flesh, bones, and blood.

Mecha Cream blinked as she reached for her ear to pull out a plug. This cord connected the Robian rabbit (technically a "Rabbot" now) to one of the computer consoles in her room.

The purpose of this computer was to help Cream in her work, performing tasks that normal researcher Robians were unable to do themselves. Investigative Robians were so single-minded in their tasks that there was a danger of overloading their memory bank. The computer was a safety precaution, allowing her to back up data and empty out the free space in her memory banks.

This was especially important with Cream the Rabbot. Despite being a researcher, she was still just a Robian child, having only two-and-a-half terabytes of her five terabyte memory banks available for free space. With such a limited amount of free space in her memory banks, she had to store all data that wasn't immediately necessary in the computer in order to maximize her available memory space. This was where her uniqueness came into play, since a normal researcher Robian could only work until its memory banks were full, and then it would have to stop all tasks until was carried to a console to have all its relevant data upload on to it.

Mecha Cream had been ordered to be independent in how she carried herself as she worked at the power plant. To maximize her performance, and to make sure that she never lost much work time from long upload periods, at the end of every week she connected herself to a computer console that ran on a separate generator from the main frame of her plant. This console stored a back-up copy of all her research. If anything happened to the main computer, here she would have the ability to recover what was lost.

The second reason was that she used this time once a week to make sure that she was always at peak condition, as her central processor used this time to make sure that her memory banks were functioning properly and to delete any data that was deemed unnecessary before uploading the information to her back up computer console. Optimization of her memory banks, along with the defragmenting of her system, was considered very important, as dictated by Lord Robotnik himself in the programming that she had been given. She used this time to recharge as well, but only when her power level was under 20% because constant recharging could prove to be disadvantageous in the long run: The overall power level of her core would be lower from constant charging.

When this process was complete, the young Rabbot went to the window where she stopped to look outside, as though some of her original Mobian self was seeping through her programming. That was not the case as, upon closer inspection, she was not paying any attention to the scenery outside her window at all. Instead, she watched the various Robian birds that circled the power plant, taking note of their positions and ensuring that they all followed their designated flight paths. These aerial spies had once been faulty Robians, but all of them were now repaired; thus, she simply had to make sure that they continued to work efficiently according to her designs.

It had taken a very long time to find hardy enough Robians to work in the factory; most of the faulty ones she found in the vicinity possessed exoskeletons and outer armor so fragile that they broke under simple examination. With this difficulty, she kept an eye out for any Robians that were not faulty beyond repair, ones that the roboticizer could fix. The flying mechs were especially valuable. They were her eyes in the sky that keep her posted on all that went on around the plant. She cared little for what happened beyond the plant grounds, though she was a little intrigued with the strange place that had curiously large wooden beams that always stood erect, despite these being pretty weak; her primary guard could push one over with very little effort and no assistance. She had already learned that these beams of wood were useless in her research, just like the majority of the faulty Robians that lived in them.

Of course, Cream's lack of interest in the forest was something the woodland creatures were very grateful for; they lived in constant fear of Mecha Cream searching for them, trying to "fix" them. Many were so frightened that they dared not leave their own homes, especially the birds and scavengers. Birds lived in continual dread of being used as bullets to strike down others of their own kind and then killed when the curious Robian girl crushed their bones and snapped their wings.

The scavengers were near starving, yet much of the time they didn't dare to hunt. Too many times, all the dead animals (which the young Rabbot thought were simply deactivated Robians) had lured them out of hiding, only for her to appear right behind them. The lucky creatures fled for their lives, but those that were too slow shared the fate of their prey.

Cream was merely examining the curious behavior of the smaller Robians. She simply couldn't understand why they consumed other faulty Robians. Eventually, she came to the conclusion that these strange mechs were mobile trash compactors.

Oftentimes, the methods she used in trying to 'fix' the animals scarred them for the rest of their lives. One such procedure came about when she noticed a hole in the back end of a small Robian where unknown organic matter drained out; she concluded that the hole needed to be plugged to fix undesirable leakage.

Mecha Cream worked hard to find and repair the many flaws in the faulty machines she wished to have work in the power plant. Sometimes she had to expose a Robian's entire inner workings in order to find out what was wrong. One such operation on a scavenger had revealed a narrow tube that ran all the way from the back end of the broken mech up into its main trunk, where it connected to a bag of some kind. She'd ended up cutting open the bag for closer examination, finding that it was filled with an unknown organic liquid. The Rabbot had then reached in with a wrench to try and drain the fluid. When she couldn't find any screws or valves, she removed the tool, only to see that it was steaming, pitted with rapidly expanding holes. She came to the conclusion that the strange fluid was a form of acid, likely required for garbage breakdown and disposal. After drying her hands, which were unaffected due to her superior metallic frame, on an oil-stained rag, she disposed of the acid and the ruined wrench.

Many of the faulty Robians she examined were unable to be reactivated due to their fragile makeup. Mecha Cream hadn't given up in her search, though, and at last she had found some durable mechs that now served as mobile trash units for her plant. Among some of the weaker Robians, though, she'd discovered that the strange tube-like thing connecting to a bag periodically leaked some kind of liquid. Seeing this leak as undesirable, likely a waste of precious fuel, Cream determined that it must be plugged in order to increase efficiency. The child Robian had initially tried to pull off the tube in order to replace it, but the leak had only become worse, even changing color from yellow to red, and no adequate replacement parts could be found. After that, she always tied the tube shut, but while this stopped the leak, the repaired Robians often wouldn't reactivate. More research was necessary to find adequate ways to repair the weaker mechs if they were ever to be capable of working in the factory.

Satisfied that the aerial mechs were functioning properly, she turned from the window and began her routine full body check. Though she might not have cared about her appearance, and she was basically naked since clothes served no purpose to her, what the young Rabbot was actually doing what could be considered the robotic equivalent of personal hygiene. This doesn't mean things like brushing teeth. Not only was she a machine but, in her current state of existence, Cream did not even have teeth, let alone a mouth. Her voice came from a device that served as her voice box with a speaker built into the other side of her faceplate. This speaker was just loud enough that her voice traveled through her armor to be heard by anyone around her. A full body check included cleaning her metallic body off, removing any dust or other particles that might have collected on her during the week, as she never stopped working until it was time to upload and back up any new findings, a task she performed once every week.

Exiting her recharge area, formerly known as her bedroom, the Rabbot looked down the hallway toward her work center. The hallway, like the Recharging Room, was devoid of any sign that Mobians had once lived here. The floor's carpet had long since been ripped up and given to the mobile trash disposal units because the extra cushioning underfoot was considered unnecessary. All that was required was that the entire building be reinforced to ensure that it could take the weight of herself (now a hundred pound Robian), her machinery, and her other workers.

While checking the original structural integrity upstairs, because she hadn't wanted to risk harming the machines her lord had entrusted her with, Mecha Cream had gone upstairs to the point where she had determined that the floor was weakest and begun jumping up and down. Of course, this place just happened to be where Vanilla's bed had once rested. It was here that Cream, as a Mobian, had often jumped up and down on the soft, springy mattress whenever she had the chance. Though she'd always gotten caught, it was one of the few things that the normally well-behaved rabbit would often do, even if it was disobedient to her mother. Now, of course, Vanilla couldn't care less what Cream did, for she was on the other side of the Southern Baronies performing her own duties with Unit 935. The bed had been trashed along with everything else, leaving the room vacant.

Unit 3185113 just kept jumping up and down, over and over again. This went on for hours because it was her current task, so she had no problem with doing it repeatedly. Boredom meant nothing to her anymore, though curiosity did. This curiosity drove her to find a solution to a difficult problem, even in a seemingly pointless task. The machine that she wished to place here was delicate, so damaging it would greatly slow her research, and the floor in the center of the room was weak, likely to collapse even with reinforcement. The ideal solution would be to replace the weakened section of floor entirely, which made removing it a necessary priority. Thus, she continued jumping long after any other Robian would have burned out.

Eventually, she crashed through the floor that could no longer take the constant pounding. The hole she created that day was left where it was and the area around it was strengthened even more. She determined that the gap, as it was, would provide easy access to the lower floor by jumping or flying through it.

After examining her mother's former bedroom, she went downstairs. The stairs weren't really stairs anymore, but an escalator. The escalator was necessary because transporting delicate and heavy equipment up a flight of stairs wasn't very productive or efficient. Mecha Cream had gathered together some of the scrap metal from the machines that had once littered her Examination Room, what had once been a cooling apparatus, a heating apparatus, and some strange kind of cleaning machine. These foreign mechanisms were far too small to be useful, and they took up valuable space, so they'd been scrapped. The metal they provided allowed the Robian child to build the escalator.

Cream rarely used the escalator herself because it was too slow, not to mention she'd get in the way of the other workers. Today, as always, she slid down the handrail, landing perfectly on the ground. As an organic being, Vanilla would never have allowed such behavior, but she no longer had any say in what either of them did. After all, Mecha Cream was the head of this household-turned-power plant for the Robotnik Empire. If Vanilla had been aware of, or cared, what her former daughter was doing, she probably would have applauded her for actions that would have gotten her grounded as a Mobian.

"Unit 3855195, report," Cream said as she looked around the Examination Room. However, the robotic Chao wasn't at his usual post by the door, a sight she had come to expect on returning from weekly 'sleep' sessions.

When the mechanical Chao didn't respond within five minutes- the allotted time to pause or finish his current task- she then started looking for him. Such disobedience was not tolerated without good reason.

It didn't really matter whether or not Cream knew exactly where Cheese was supposed to be at the moment. Though their lives as Robians were not very well-defined, every part of their day was still planned and carried out in the exact same way day after day. Without any outside disturbances, a five minute waiting period was a reasonable time frame to allow for current tasks to be completed before meeting up again.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

RaliK360 for reviewing this story

ChaoCream for adding this to their Favorite Story List and Story Alert List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x It was just when Mecha Cream was about to searching for her personal accessory unit (as that pretty much what she view Mecha Cheese as now) when she picked the sound of loud yelling coming from the entrance to the plant.

There was Robo Cheese at the front looking over the robotic bear that was carrying something in its mouth. The roboticized bear still had a working mouth unlike most of that have been converted into robots. Simply because there was a reason for it to retain in its mechanization form. That said reason being that the bear was an attacker guard unit thus it main default weapons were it sharpen claws and teeth. They could easily rip through robian let alone 'inferior' robian that have the misfortune of wondering by the plant simply want a drink from the Chao Garden's pond. Of course even as a robot the bear was still no match from Mecha Cream as even there metallic jaw and teeth were unable to leave a dent in outer armor/skin.

At first the young rabbot was wondering why this set up was a big deal. She had already gotten all the data that she needed from the irregular robian to be found in the area. All that she had found useful that is as the more unfortunate were not those that were roboticized. They were the ones that had been dissected while still alive. She went through a lot of wild animals dissecting them all until she had learned everything she could from them. In order to increase her own roboticized minions' specs, Unit 3185113 decide she need to know their original ones. To improve upon current forms she felt that she need to understand their original fault form fully.

That ended up when managed to get a good look at what her bear robot guard had within its mouth. Sure it was a 'faulty' robian that they had but the thing that caught her attention was just what they were. This was one that she had never seen before as it did not look like an animal robian. This one looked almost like herself as there were clearly difference between them.

Walking up to the captured creature, Cream ordered her bear to release them while Cheese was to restrain them to keep them from moving. This restraining ability was something she had added to her personal accessory unit. She had wanted to examine faulty robian fully yet the only time she could do this was when they were 'deactivated'. The reason was because when she tried otherwise they would either run away or foolish attempt to attack her. All attempts ended in failure thus she had install a application into Cheese that allow them to restrain them instead. Of course many were 'deactivated' in her attempt to get to the proper setting as her default setting for anything was what normal robian should be able to take. That clearly was more then flesh and blood creature of Mobius could take.

Coming from the dot that normal Chao have hovering over there, Robo Cheese's was admitting a beam that held the target in place. Circling around them looking them over intently she was in for rather interesting shock for this 'faulty' robian that she had experience in her life as rabbot so far.

"Let me go or else" they said

"You can talk like me" Mecha Cream said tilting her head to the side and coming as close to shock as her programming let her.

"Of course I can. What screw up roboticizer did Robotnik use on you" they replied back.

"Interesting. Very Interesting as all the faulty robian before could talk in sense but not in manner I could understand. I even had to have something installed into their central processors so they would listen to my orders. You have other are very different and very interesting" she said

Her finger touch her mouth plate. A motion that seemingly mimicking tap the bottom of her lip when she actually still had one. This action however got the capturer, a dog mobian, rather worried as this girl was nothing like any robian they have ever seen before. Rightfully so as peeking Mecha Cream's interest was never really a good thing if you were not already a robian. She may have re-learned how to deal with living things but she was still had 'accident' with them that result in their death.

At first the dog mobian was facing a rather grim fate as being the first mobian that Cream has come across since her mind wipe and reloading left her unable to recognize anything that was not roboticized already. Other then simply a faulty robian that needed to be 'fixed'. If she had gone into detail about examining them that she did animals earlier. Then they would have been dissected alive yet it was their lucky day (only consider what the alternative was) in that they were simply carried to the roboticizer by Robo Cheese pulling them along.

Once they were in the roboticizer the dog mobian began banging on the glass demanding to be let out.

"Cease that useless struggling as you are only doing it because your programming has deviated from its course. This process will fix that and soon you will no longer do those thing. In addition to not have that useless outer armor to protect your inner working" Cream explained.

Though this argument went over as well as lead balloon as the dog just kept it up even curse Robotnik as well Cream for being a his lackey and such. Although once the machine started up that was soon turned into silent as they had become nothing more then yet another living creature that had been turned into a robot by Mecha Cream.

Once stepping out the machine the newly roboticized dog inquired what they purpose was to be and well this got his master thinking. Of course she could have simply used them as second set of hands as she already had enough animal robian working for her. Though she did not have any other robian like herself here with her. The only other two in the area(that she knew of) were on the other side of the forest doing there own thing.

Another bit of her mobian self that had somehow managed survived through everything she had been through. It was that she had began starching the top of her head. It really served no purpose at all other then simply her own central processor going to work on what to do with this new robian that stood before. A problem that she had come across for quite some time as she had dealt with everything that could have possibly cause a system overload. From the sheer fact that Robotnik had not thought of how to have her react to such a thing when it happened.

This almost prove to be too much for her as smoke started coming from her ears causing her to walk outside and dunk her head into the Chaos Garden's pond.

"Why has master done something so illogical. That water could have damage your interior working even cause more problem if it reach your CPU" the dog robian asked having followed her.

Water still dripping down her from her head, Mecha Cream called over Cheese order the robo Chao to dry her off. Her former best friend did so but using it pack on it back that it used to hover in the air.

"No worries required as I have system to protect myself from water as discovered when I spent four hours completely submerged in the pond along with Unit 3855195" she explained.

It was rather windy day and somehow while she was stand in rather unbalance manner trying out new method of waiting for Chao to appear, then capture them. Mecha Cheese bumped into her and they both fall into the pond. Of course the loud noise awoke the sleep Chao thus to prevent from startling them, she simply stay there until they went back to sleep.

This did not fully answer the question given as then she suddenly got what this new robian purpose would be.

"Follow me to my lab" Cream told them as former dog mobian did just that.


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank

Prower Power, Alex Warlorn, RaliK360 and ShadowKiller168 for reviewing this story

Perfectionless, godzilla90fan, TwilightShadowMistress, and gamer097 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Nintendofan100,TwilightShadowMistress and shadowkiller168 for adding this story to their Story Alert List

AquilonIII, mrgirmjaw, Triple T 123, Hinata'sMus, and tediEmperor for adding me to their Favorite Author List

mrgirmjaw, Triple T 123, and Hinata'sMus for adding me to their Author Alert List

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Having 'fixed' the robian that had Cream had come across. The newly roboticized dog robian was following after her towards what had once had been her mother's room. That was before this all happened and they were both turned into robotic minions of the Robotnik's global empire.

On the way there she turned around to face the robian following behind. She did not need to worry about looking where she was going. After all this was her own personal plant and she was not organic thus she was able to walk backwards without having to worry about bumping into things. It was not that she had eyes in the back of her head but more like a chip within her central processor. Ironically located near the back of her head, one that allow her to do what she was doing right now.

"Tell me what you are exactly. Are you like me?" Cream asked as they walked.

Having been surrounded by faulty robians(forest animal she roboticized or killed) and Chao robians. The only other robians she was aware of being the robian that once her mother and Unit 935. Robotnik's misstep simply giving her knowledge of what she was programmed to be do. Cream had no idea of there being other robians like herself since she in her CPU the normal unit of her master was tall ones that were twice her size in other words adult robians (of course she did not understand the word adult because it was pointless term for someone roboticized).

Though while Cream was a curious robian thanks to Robotnik programming her to have a sense of curiosity. The same could not be said of the dog robian following her though.

"This unit is a loyal minion of Lord Robotnik" they respond.

"Of course we belong to Robotnik so its only obvious that we are loyal to him" she said her head tilting to the side.

She at least was programmed with this much knowledge after her mind wipe and replacement.

"So what are you?" Cream repeated again.

"This unit is a loyal minion of Lord Robotnik" they respond.

Stopping as they had come to the her lab (formerly Vanilla's room) where she had stuff spread out all over the place. It was slight chaos in this room but it was kind of organized chaos. Things were stack up on the tables as they were various papers she had written on a number of things. Sure she could simply have that kind of stuff on file within a computer and she did as it was part of her weekly schedule. However there were things that she had written down as well. Various side notes she had made when she deemed something was not worth taking up precious space in her memory bank.

If the child robian was still capable of sighing she would have been doing that right now as she wanted an answer. This was not the going how she expected it too as she thought robians like her would be easier to talk to. At this rate she had easier time get answers out her own workers. Sure they could not talk and she need to install a program within their CPUs that even allow her orders to be understood by them. Yet she could clearly see what they were and their purpose by examining them.

Not have been programmed as normal robian would have she did not have knowledge that she was an unique roboticized child. Thus held all the others that were in her category up to her standards as she did not know any better. So not getting the answers she wanted she moved on to something else making a note to come back to this later.

What Cream asked as she noticed the dog robian standing over her shoulder as she wrote the note.

"You are the head of the this place correct" the dog asked.

"Yes. I was place in charge of this plant by our Lord Robotnik for production and research" she said.

"Then is this to be my purpose" he asked as unlike Cream who could be proactive. They were simply being reactive as access the saw something they could do thus thought maybe this was to be their purpose.

"No" Cream told them flat out as this was her duty.

"What is my purpose? Should I simply wait for orders from Lord Robotnik" he asked.

"No. You will be told your purpose after answer my questions" she told them as there still an number of thing she was curious about.

A half an hour later she was poking at the robian kid whose head was smoking pretty bad.

"You sure are really defective as not even the roboticizer worked in fixing you" she said rather disappointed in what happen.

It was rapid fire questioning that she do from them. As her CPU could process twice as fast as normal kid roboticized within her age, also the lack of personal memories and common knowledge. These things being missing from her memory banks really speed up her processing power along with her prolong exposure to Chaos Energy before and after her roboticization.

The things she asked when from just thing like 'why are your ears so short', 'why is your tail so long', 'why can not you fly' to the more complex like equations no normal kid and especially no normally roboticized one would be capable of doing.

Close her eyes for a second she appeared to be thinking or possibly trying to relieve some angry over how the dog robian before her CPU crashed from her questioning. What she was really doing was not related to emotions as she no longer had them properly unless something perk her curiosity. That would be a time when she would appear to be showing something even close to emotions.

It was simply her way of devoting all her processing power to trying to solve a single problem. This one being just why a robian of her size could not handle things she could easily. That when she came up with the idea that maybe they have ton of junk data clogging up their memory banks.

Dragging the kid robot to the computer console they connected them to and checked.

"Why does everyone have so many junk data in their memories banks" Cream said.

She then went about erase everything that made that made that dog robian who he was before the young rabbot roboticized him.

Of course what happened as result was she pretty much made him utterly useless as with fully wiped memory bank they simply could not function. Cream lucked out because her life mostly revolved dealing with Chao(be it Cheese or the others she played with all the time). Thus while all her personal memories were within a rabbot made to be her clone, all Cream had was her interactions with Cheese and the other Chao. Normally simply memories of interactions would have been enough to keep from become as useless dog robian she had now. Though the fact that they were Chao and pretty much Cream spend her entire organic life around them made so that they were enough to make up her lack of common knowledge and personal memories.

Seeing the former dog robian was nothing more then a very large paper weight. That when Cream dump the husk of robian on her examining table. Thus the end of the dog boy was stripped down to the robotic skeleton then even that was broken down. Cream being the curious little robian she was did not stop until they were un-repairable unrecognizable pile of metal and wire with Cream cover in oil. Then even as just scrap metal and wires, the dog robian's luck was still rather crappy. For after Cream had shipped that back to Robotnik it the metal was melted down and wires used in robot that being melted again in volcano.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

A5L and Alex Warlorn for adding this story to their Favorite Story List  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was a clear and sunny day deep within the Southern Baronies where the everything seem peacefully and quite. This could be more true then around what from the outside appear to be a large house with the middle of this wooden area of Mobius. Not a creature was stirring around this place within in the entire radius of the house itself. The only thing that could be seen was trees, flowers, other plants were growing wildly as nothing was controlling them beyond the house's range. Within however the grass was firmly kept and not single thing other then that existed as only life that seem within the area seem to be just grass.

In what could be consider the front lawn of the 'house' was a pond with very well kept garden made of a single kind of flower surrounding it. The only area that was not surrounding the pond that did not have flowers around had something else instead. It was figure about two feet stall and around one hundred pounds. The dark blue metal they were mostly made shone as the sun reflect off them. While they were being constantly hit by the sun's wave they were not hot or anything. Mostly because this figure was none other then Mecha Cream and robians did not have feeling nor have a sense of hot nor cold.

Standing here at the edge of the Chao Garden that still stood outside her former home. She just stared straight head her central processor focus only on what she was currently doing. That being her weekly Chao gathering route. In her report to Robotnik she had give the information that to maximize the amount of Chao she sent to him. That it would be best if she did not take every Chao that had come by, since overtaking them might lead to sudden drop in the amount that comes by. Thus after giving rather detail report on the manner, she gave the numbers that she could get. If she went about taking Chao only certain days where they came the least, it would not discourage other Chao from coming or even realizing what was going on. Her finding were that just one chao was enough to power well over dozen robots and machines once roboticized, since they were used as the power battery. This being the only Chao Garden that he knew of and best place research them as well as Chaos Energy itself. He allow her to do as she wished rather then just draining the place dry.

Also another reason that Robotnik went along with her suggestion was that she reported that even on the slowest day the Chao Garden got at least a dozen Chao. With more and more seeming to show up all the time. It seem that among the Chao this garden in particular seem to become very popular one among Chao kind. With news spread amongst Chao kind getting them from all over to come here. Although what did seem to spread amongst the Chao was how some just seem to vanish never to be seen again. Apparently Unit 3185113 always left one alone and since unless she made her presence known. The lone Chao did not seem look at her as threat or anything more then just interesting toy that look like the friendly girl that story said lived around here. That would play and care for them.

None of them were aware that the 'toy' was in fact the girl herself as she had been turned into nothing more then robot that simply standing over them waiting for them to go to sleep. Until then she just let them play with her in anyway they wanted showing no resistance to what they did. Moving her arms and legs, flapping her ears, even to pulling on her tail. There were even those that stood on her head and jumped off it like it was a diving board causing the water to splash on her body.

As for why the Chao kept coming back here and increase numbers was because their was rumor that amongst the Chao. That the girl still lived in the area thus the reason the garden was always so well kept and neat. Others were rather unkempt, grass too tall, and other animals did not get in the way. Chao did not have really have predators yet still did not like gather around other animals. So if there were already other animals in the water of a Chao Garden they tend to just stay away and find another place. Since Cream's Chao Garden was not like this (mostly because she scared the animals into staying away) it became a well used on.

Of course once the Chao had tired themselves out and well just fell asleep seeming feeling safe here . This was where the young rabbot springs into action gathering all of them but a single one. This single one would awake to just think that they had overslept and that the others had left them behind. When in reality they were within the house/power plant sleeping within the roboticizer. Some of them never even awaken as the air of being non-threatening that Mecha Cream seem to have amongst the Chao, allow her to do this. So soon there they were Chao no more as the roboticized turned them into nothing more then power batteries. For the only Chao that was not rendered immobile through the process of roboticization was Cheese and the reason was one that Cream could care about. That was because there no real reason to study this as Robotnik had no need for mobile robian Chao as he was only interested in using them as power source. That and Cream did not see Cheese as Chao anymore but simply a personal accessory unit that she owned.

With her current patch of Chao now fully roboticized and utterly immobile her role in dealing with them for now was over. She was about to ready move on to examining the data she gather from watching them as from this she would determine which one were to be shipped to her master, Lord Robotink. Then which ones she would keep for herself to continue her research on Chaos Energy and Chao in general.

However that was interrupted when Mecha Cheese came hovering over to tell her the a shipment from their Lord had come. Her interest peak or at least as much as could be in her robotic state, Cream went to the basement. Here was the secret tunnel that had failed in allow her to escape to safety had been converted to shipping point for things coming from and going to Robotropolis.

Cream ticked her head to the side as there was only one box that was left there. She rarely had any contact from her former mother or Unit 935. That really did not bother her at all as she felt nothing for either robian as she did not have feelings. Though there was usually more then just one medium size box that she could simply carry herself back to her lab to examine.

Lowering the box she looked around it, curious to see what she had been given by Robotnik. Shipments like this were the closest thing that she got that could somewhat qualify as 'gifts' in sense. Strangely treating it like it was present, she carefully opened the box and looked inside to see what she had been given this time around.

Strangely enough what she found within the box was quietly possibly one of the most interesting things she had seen since that faulty robian that was like her. They were gave her weeks of interesting research material after she had literally stripped them down to a very basic frame. If anyone was look that dog robian now they would not even be able to tell that they were once anything. Cream had stripped them down that much for the sake of her curiosity.

For within this box was what appeared to various parts of robot that had dark teal color and note that she found at the bottom of it after spreading the parts on her research table. The note only had one order from Robotnik written on it saying 'take care of this'.

Looking over the pieces that they have laying in front of her. Rather then taking them apart to see how much she could learn from that. What she decided to do instead was piece them back together to see what she had been given by her master.


	12. Chapter 12

Having done her weekly Chao gathering she had was pretty much 'free' for the next couple of hours. Of course to her free time was not really free or that relaxing. Robians did not have hobbies or activities they did just for fun. After all fun was not something that existed when all you knew was what was programmed into your CPU. So what Cream the rabbot did at times like this was complete anything she thought required her attention directly.

Thus with her latest batch of 'free time' she decided that she would spend with this package that she had received from her lord. The Chao she roboticized could wait as the she had set up a system that organized them for her thus she could do what she wanted like now.

The contains of the package that still within the box they came in were rather strange. The pieces were pretty fascinating as they were unlike any robian that she had seen before. Holding up what she thought was the leg she though that it was rather long for one and the what assume were the feet were as well. The legs alone were almost half her own height. The feet were over twice the size of her own from comparing them to her own.

Having put those two together she then moved on to the next piece which she assume was the torso. If she thought the feet and legs were abnormal large then the torso was even more so. Simply standing by itself she place her head on the neck, she could almost hide her entire body behind it. After few more moment were if Cream was not a robian this could be the closest she has come to playing since she had been roboticized months earlier. Waving her hands from the arm sockets, wiggling her feet from leg socket, and walking around it while using her hand to keeping upright.

With half the pieces used all she had left now were just arms, hands, and head. The arms and hands were similar to the how she viewed legs and feet. Long then her own and much bigger then them too as well. Connecting them all she had left now was only the head.

Rather interesting head that she had in her hand it was as there was something that she had never really seen before at least in this way. This was a robian that not appear to be twice her size and stood up right, yet the head had something she normally one considered to be feature of 'faulty' ones. It was slightly darker shade of teal then the rest of the body and it stretched all the down to where the her shoulders starts. It was in the simplest way of put was hair. The robian actually had hair not outer armor that was model to give the appearance of it like Mecha Vanilla or Unit 935. This robian's 'hair' however was not by any means the weak and frail strains she found on most of her workers before she fixed them. They did not really provide any protection from blows or strikes. That left her cleaning of their unnaturally squishy central processors and bits of their brittle outer armor from the floor and lab table.

This hair was metal wires that only gave the appearance of hair because that was so many of them coming from the head. Also this robian did not seem to have any ears as the cranial capacity seem to be rather large thus suggesting they were housing rather large central processor in comparison to her own. Also the hair while it seem weak but when struck it seem to harden thus providing adequate protect for the head.

Since the robian stood at about twice the height of Unit 3185113 thus she used an ability she had. One that made getting to high up place a whole lot easier and not always requiring a ladder, Mecha Cheese, or simply a one of her roboticized animal worker to get it for her. She just flapped her ears and flew up to be at even height where she easily place the head on the body without struggling or standing on her tippy toes.

Flying back so that she could better a look at the robian she (if she still had feelings) would be swelling with pride and sense of accomplishment. However this was the case as she was simply overlooking her work to see just what she got and she still did not know what it was. While thinking of this she just simply stay in the air as her central processor churned as unlike her mobian form. Flying like this took almost no energy and since robian did not get tired she could stay up here for hours.

Looking around and eventually landing she found no way to activate this robian that she had piece back together again as there was no way she saw how to activate them at all. Then she got sudden idea about how this might be able to work. Maybe a jolt of Chaos energy would do the trick as that how she got other robians that were suborning unwillingly to boot up.

In somewhat un-robian like manner she ran not walked off, she went and discovered that the computer was done organizing the Chao she had just captured. She also saw Unit 3855195 was set them up in order of their power level thus making all the much easier to simply walk up grab a Chao battery. Then she ran back again where the tall robian she put to together was standing.

Placing the hands of the battery on the robian's chest where she was simply guessing where power core of this robian was. Then pressing down the dot that now connected to their head(rather then floating above it) and kept held down until she had pretty much drained the Chao of its power. This was really that long as the roboticized Chao she picked was lacking power and would have been scrapped anyway. Thus using it this way would put to more use then destroying it.

Tossing the now useless Chao robian over her shoulder where then a robian scavenger shortly to carry it away to be recycled. The young rabbot about to go get another one as this batch had few robo Chao she be scrapping.

That was until the strangely enough while the sclera (white area of the eye) was black the pupils and irises were separate not. Unlike with Mecha Cream and other robians this robian's seem to be fused together into single thing. It appears as if the irises were absorbed into the pupils which themselves yet they were not red but dark shade of purple.

Blinking the robian looked around with around interesting feature this robian seem to have was that their mouth actually moved when they spoke. Though it seem to be just be cosmetic feature as that all she had was a mouth (no teeth, tongue, or even throat).

"Huh where am I" they asked.

"My power plant as Lord Robotnik sent you to me to be repaired" Cream told them

"Lord….Robotnik" they said seem unsure of the name.

"Yes Lord Robotnik, the ruler of the Robotnik Empire and our creator/owner" she said tilting her head to said wonder if they were still faulty or the start up process was still going on.

"Who are you?" the tall robian asked

"I am Unit 3185113" she said placing her hand on her chest as she motioning to herself

"I am I am Unit….Hope my name is Hope and….Oh My God!" she said as she realized or more like her memory bank fully seem to load up.

"Strange that is not a name as only Lord Robotnik has one with words because he is our Lord (Mecha Cream has no knowledge of Snively thus only Robotnik has a name to her). We are just units with number designation, so please state name" she said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"My name is Hope…Hope Kintobor and I am no Unit anything I am an Overlander" Hope stated.

"Overlanders? Is that some kind of faulty robian is that why our Lord sent you here because you were faulty. I did not think he would not have the capability to fix faulty robians himself. He lives in the capital of his glorious empire" Cream said what would been rather shocked tone if she was not just a robian with only a sense of curiosity.

Hope how was starting to get scared as she did not even know these type of robian existed. The emotionless one were unsettling enough. She offend wonder what it would be like to actually hold a conversation with one yet now that she had this chance to do so. Even if it came at the cost of her having been roboticized herself, what she found was that they were just if creepy. Here was what she could only guess was little girl (at least in appearance as she could be roboticized years ago) speaking as if they were nothing more then creation of her megalomaniac Uncle.

Hope then turned around trying to run out the room as this girl robian did not seem to be programmed or assigned for combat thus maybe if she simply left the room then she would not follow. That how other child robian she managed to see were. They followed her only until she got to a certain point.

"Where are you going? Your memory banks seem to be damaged, thus please return to my lab. I can fix you as once the origin of this faulty memories are detected you will be normal again. Well as normal as robian of your type can probably be" Mecha Cream said as she seem to just appear in front of Hope's path.

"How did you…" Hope began to ask before getting interrupted.

"This speed is nothing as you must move must faster to outrun me" Cream stated.

Along with flying another thing she excelled at was her ability to run pretty fast. It was one the reason the animal were so scared of her as she in the distance one moment. Then in the very next she could be right there behind them.

Hope then came with an idea that might allow her to get away.

"Look a small faulty robian managed to get in here and flying around other there" she yelled pointing

"Where?" Cream asked as she turned to look for it in very serious manner.

Not thinking this would have worked, Hope took advantage of it and may a beeline for the a room with a hole in the floor. Jumping down and feeling creepy out by the sound her body made upon hitting the ground. She was still not completely being over being a robot and now that she realize she was naked.

These thing would have to wait through as now just had to get away from this place and find some help. Maybe the Freedom Fighters could help her as it was pretty clear that they were the good guys despite being mobians. It was very clear that they were not the savages or 'furry menace' that her father and others like to think of them. The mobian with the tails seem to be pretty smart and if a mobian created the roboticizer then maybe they have a way of undoing it.

Hope was just within entrance of this weird place when the something came crashing down causing her jump back.

"Your observation was very keen as it turns out there was faulty robian there. However because it sudden movement I seem to have deactivated it. See here it is" Cream said show it to Hope.

If she still had a stomach or anything like that she thought that she would throw up from the sight what looked like innocent little mobian girl and the creature she had crushed with her bare hands.

"Thus I decide I will not examine you to be better prepare for possible future encounters with your kind. You will work under me as my assistant/advisor. Our Lord asked me to take care of you after all" Cream said.

The manner in which she said it seem monotone yet her body language was that of someone that was excited about this. Though before she even maybe another move she found there were robotic wolves clamping down on her body.

"Do not worry they will not hurt you, now at least since I decide to add you to my work force after all. Of course that is after I fix you though. However to keep you from running I am going to need to put you into sleep mode for awhile. Nothing too serious as once done you be normal robian ready to serve our Lord by working for me just as they order" Cream told her.

Hearing this only made Hope struggle even more as she was already roboticized, so becoming nothing more then minion of her crazed uncle was on her list of things she had wanted. After all she had seem how normal robians were as even this rabbit girl here despite all the abnormal behavior she shown off. In the end she was nothing more then just unique shaped cog in machine of otherwise uniformed ones.

Though this ended in failed and she simply cease to move all together when on the robotic wolves clamped down on her neck. Of course this did not really cause her any damage as the wolves did not have any teeth, their mouths just clamps for small pulse generator that fire jolt strong enough to initiate any robian struck by it to enter special type of mode she discovered. One that was between offline and full activate a safe mode as she like to call it. Where only the things needed to function were activated and nothing more. Well at least that was what Cream guessed would happen as the original purpose was to capture faulty robians without deactivating them.

With Hope no longer able to move or react as her system were in safe mode. Now that this was settle Cream was more then ready to go about 'fixing' Hope. Sure that once her strange behavior were gone, she make one fine robian to work along side and increase the effectiveness of her power plant and research even more.


	13. Chapter 13

While Mecha Cream was busy set up her former home into a research/power plant and her mother and Unit 935 were set up a base on the opposite side of Southern Baronies. Mostly to distract everyone and keep the attention on them. Thus keeping peering eyes of mobians and other away from what the young rabbot was doing deeper within the forest at the Chao Garden.

Back in Robotropolis things were buzzing as not only did Robotnik have to deal with the troublesome Freedom Fighter that pop out again. However these new ones were different then the last group as might have been just as small. Yet he quickly learned that quantity did not always mean quality as while they struck with the force an army. A very very small army going up a global superpower that was able to hold their own and not get crushed.

What really pissed him off was that he could not manage to find out where they were coming from as he knew the name of their base, which was called Knothole. However despite having a global empire he was unable to find a single village to stop a single group championed by a single mobian. Though on the bright he did find out about the Chao and how roboticized version of them could be used a batteries. Though process on that was slow but steady. Slow that only small portion of his force could use them thus not being on the front line. It was steady enough given time that would most certain change.

"I hate that hedgehog!" Robotnik said rather pissed off that once again the blue thorn in his side had once again screw up with one of his plan.

"Carefully that might become bad habit at the rate I have heard you say that" a voice said coming up to him.

Strangely enough it was not Snively the only other Overlander normally in Robotropolis. No this was some one else completely different. For this person was Robotnik's older brother Colin decided two years before the Great War ended. He took seventy Overlander families into space to look for new planet to call home. He and those he took with him would rather search for new planet rather have to live with the shame of lossing to the supposely inferior mobians. Only because his little brother was providing them the brains to match their brawl.

However after spending seven years of searching for a new planet to call their own. They came across what appeared to be very ancient machine that contain very detail information on every planet and moon within 4.53 billion miles of the sun. After reading the info it was decided that this search for another planet to live on was not going to work. Even if used the massive gravity of this planet called Jupiter to speed themselves up to make travel time even short. There was no telling that if the ship would survive going that fast, thus no way getting past the last planet documented as Pluto without taking twenty three years. Moons were possibility however Colin had not really planned this 'lets go to new planet' idea beyond simply finding another version of Mobius to live on. So have ended in failure they turned around while they still had the chance. For according to their current course they had only three choices to make and they had to be fast.

First, use the gravity of Jupiter to speed up  
Second, do nothing and risk getting caught in the gravity of this planet thus be unable to escape  
Third, turn around and head back to Mobius

Taking the third option they turned the ship around and managed make it back only a year at full speed. Once they had landed they were surrounded by Robian and having apparently landed in what according to the ship's system was the within the Mobian's capital city. Of course it was rather shock to their systems as they did not think they had been gone long enough that something like this would have happened.

This when Julian or as he was now going by Robotnik appeared before them. Claiming that he was only playing with the Mobians and that once he had gain their trust. He then turned and stabbed them in the back taking over their main city and make them into form that he found was fitting for them. They were inferior to Overlander thus they should serve them as servants and workers. Claiming the roboticizer as his own invention(not one he simply stole) said that the Overlander won the Great War. With the tactic of slowly but surely chip away at their forces from the inside out.

However jealous of Robotnik's success the others of their race did not agree with him thus he had been the sole ruler of Robotropolis, which was what he re-named the Kingdom of Acorn's capital Mobotropolis. Also at the loss of their main force (the Kingdom of Acorn) the Mobian refused to admit defeat thus they continued to attack him. Making so that he used his new found empire to teach them their place as nothing more the servants and workers for Overlanders.

When questioned on why turn them into robots, the answer was given that they were not going to listen any other way. This way they will not question what is their role in this world and how can they be savages when they only able to serve their superiors as their programming tells them.

Normally Robotnik would have never liked when Sonic appeared yet at the time his appearance was just perfect. It made even more perfect when he just appeared having blasted through some swapbots that Robotink had with at the time. So when he tried speaking with his older brother, the blue hedgehog was immediately shot down both figuratively and almost literally.

From his point of view Sonic had just attacked his younger brother out nowhere and for no reason. Thus cementing the idea that mobians were still violent savages as well boosting the lies they had been feed about what had gone while they were in space.

So former inhabitants of Megapolis(the name of their city) settled in with Robotnik rather then going back to their original home. The reason was they were told somebody had invaded their home and occupied it. Of course that somebody was him yet they did not need to know about that though.

Although while almost everyone bought the bull that Robotnik was feeding them back up through Colin's own son Snivel. Who told his father after he kicked him out he went to his uncle (Julian/Robotnik) to serve with his plan to take the mobians down from the inside. There were two that did not seem to think that they were being told the whole story. Sonic did not seem to being acting savagely and when shot out he was utterly shocked. Why would someone that attacking be shock at being shot at since guns were not something new to mobians after all. The second being just why Robotnik (as he now referred to himself) was alone in this city with only Snively and no other Overlander. If he really won the Great War even with his past crimes he would have at least had the managed to get the support of other Overlanders. Since there was some portion of them that decided to stay behind.

These two that had been Lady Anges and her granddaughter (Colin's step daughter from his second wife) Hope Kintobor. They tired to get other to listen to them that not everything Robotnik told them made sense and that they ask to see proof of his claims. Not because they did not believe but if what he really said was true then why not let them see documents of it. That should not be a problem if they were telling the truth as they had been gone for six years and some kids were even born in space at that time. Hope being one of them that were.

Yet Hope was also the only one of her generation that did not hold same hostility towards the Mobians that other Overlanders did. Something that cause her to stand out amongst the others who did simply because it what their elders taught and display to them What also did not sit will with her was having robian around as they only added to the lifelessness feeling of the city. Of course when she brought this up to her uncle and her father (which she consider him since never got to know her biological father) they just said that it was fitting for the furry menace. They can not cause any problems as robians and most certainly know their place this way. Adding this is Robotnik told her and everyone else that the only mobians that he turned into robians were those that were dangerous one that had hostile towards him and other Overlanders.

Again another thing she did not think made sense as she many have only know of mobians from lessons given during her time in stasis. However she found it rather hard to see that their entire race was full of savages and utterly violent. Sure the one called Sonic seem violent at first the just destroyed those swapbots, however when shot at he was shocked more then anger. Could they possibly be making a mistake here as her uncle was criminal and consider a traitor.

After being discovered to use Overlanders in his experiments he was sentenced to 10yrs in jail then escaped to join side with the Mobians. Even if he did do this as he claimed to take them down from the inside there still the fact he used Overlanders as test subjects. When she asked about her older brother's nickname and given the reason for it. It kind of easy to see that maybe these two were not the best people to be siding with after all. Sure they were Overlanders like them but that did not automatically made them good just like not all mobians were savages that should be turned into robian so they can finally be in their proper place.

So breaking the rules and explore around Hope was well hoping to find something that tell her the truth about what happened after they had left the planet. Other were letting prejudice and other things cloud her judgment just blindly believe what she was being told about the last eight years of Mobius.


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank

Chelly2k for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hope snuck around the city easily avoiding the robian guards that patrolling the area. Mostly cause she had watched how the ones that were normally around them acted. It was not that hard to see the patterns that they had and followed. By hiding in these gaps in was possible that she get into all kind of area looking for things she just had feeling were there. There was something her uncle mostly certainly in regards to the just who he had roboticized and why. Claiming that all mobians were savages while that could be reverse as then they could be conisder monster and demons. Mobians might be very similar to animals in variety of ways yet it could not be denied that they also similar to Overlanders. Thus she was giving them the benefit of a doubt as given a chance the Mobians had accepted Overlanders. Not counting her uncle but another someone she learned in her history lesson of their people while in space.

The great traitor Nate Morgan as he was described in the lesson though the title seemed somewhat undeserved and more fitting for her uncle. After all Nate Morgan was exiled for a devastating explosion where no one had died at all. Also the reason behind said devastating explosion could be traced by to surprise surprise her uncle Julian. He had convinced Nate to go along with his experiment (which was an alternative to the pollution causing fossil fuels) before he was ready and sure things were safe. Befriending the King of the Acorn kingdom, he was allow to complete his experiment and what was known as the Power Ring was born.

This compare to what happen to Robotnik where he was trialed and convicted for experimenting on other Overlanders while trying to perfect a weapon of mass destruction. Instead of being exiled he was to be sent to jail where he was suppose to serve ten years in jail. After escaping from jail Robotnik had death squad since after him. When he did end up side with the Mobian though there no information on just what exactly happened(since her history lesson did not care about the Mobian side of things) Hope was sure that he was also behind Nate leaving the Mobians too.

So when he merely told them what he claims happened while they were in space, Hope took with a huge grain of salt and could no longer just sit back and not question the means of these robians she saw around her. To think that they were all savages was just too much as since when does savages gain enough know how and power to not only wage a war but GREAT War at that with her people.

It did not take very long for Hope to find what she was looking for as Robotnik was rather careful keep her and others away from these place. However once you managed to slip through the cracks in this defense, Hope could not stop running into those she was certain never been roboticized if Robotnik's claims were true. She found robians of all kinds not just one she and her group were allowed to be exposed too.

There was so many that she had when she back up into one of the patrolling robian which she tried to run from them as this had to be expose to the others within her group(minus her grandma). They had bought the lies hook line and sinker but she was sure that if present with proof they side with her. However Hope did not manage to get away from the robian that knocked her and threw her over their shoulder. Elsewhere a smirk appeared on the face of someone that noticed the robian on one of the many cameras and gave them new orders to follow. Before leaving they order another robian to replaced the tape so that Hope was never seen with being carried by a robian.

When Hope awoke from being knocked out she found herself trapped inside of a roboticizer herself.

"Seem that you are awake as that is good since this has not ever really been tested on unconscious subject before and given the past failures it better you are awake for this" Snively said as he noticed her awake now.

Hope realized what this meant and her mouth was just dropped

"Speechless I take it" Snively said

He saw Hope open her mouth then close it without saying a word as she just could not seem to form them. She did not think that even her half brother would go about doing the same thing as Robotnik but then again her dad never really had anything postive to say about him. The reason he was even called Snively was because it was a 'badge of honor' given to him by their father for him constantly turning on people. The only person he had really turned on so far had been Robotnik and that was more because where would he turn as no else looked to be in better position at the moment

"Well the thing is that we never really test this on anything other then Mobians and animals so we were sure if it would work on anything else. Thus why try it out to see the results" he explained.

"Do you really think that you get a way with this. You can explain way the robian to dad and everyone else by using their views of the Mobians. Though how are you going to explain me as a robot" Hope said.

"Simply we just say the mobians did and they would have even if it was in indirect method. Just to sweeten the deal that this was their fault. We will be saying that the son of Amadeus Prower had taken revenge for his father by roboticization you. Then that should really make the other of your group trust us even more. Since the 'furry menace' has come after you who held no ill will towards them and this how they treated you" Snively informed.

Dropping a curtain reveal that the roboticizer was within a room where to the unknowing eye. It would seem there was only one room yet their was a very slim and soundproof one way mirror. Not aware of this Hope was banging on the glass of her roboticizer trying to get Tail's attention. Tails seem to be ignoring her pleas to stop, mostly because he could not hear them it also help that Tails was distracted as he was busy disabling a system he did not know once down would activate the roboticizer that Hope trapped in.

Of course right before Tails got to the end and looked rather pleased with himself. Snively told Hope about the mirror and the expression on her face was priceless as roboticizer started up. Thinking this would most certain get everyone to side with them now as this was mobian simply using a roboticizer on someone that had no ill will towards them. Although only two people would know the truth Snively and Hope. The young Kintobor would not be in the position to speaking it since that go against her soon to be master's will.

As the roboticizer started up she felt goosebumps all over her body but this was not the same as normal kind that one got from just being cold. The feeling not was on her skin but seem to do the same for her insides as well. A rather strange feeling it was to have goosebump inside as well as outside. Then it started as process started working it way up her body.

Once the initial shock of the process starting wore off normal the point where most mobian were already turned into robians already. Unless in one of those portable roboticizer that took time and eventually gave rise to Bunnie Rabbot. Since Hope could still move within the roboticizer she tried kicking out the glass maybe with her foot.

After all what was once her foot now look like nothing more then teal color boot. Having just remove her shoes moment soon to see just why she could not feel her feet anymore. Apparently the normal dark blue color most robian seem to take on was lighten up. Possibly for some reason because of Hope's blond hair as the first two robian after were blue hedgehog. Thus maybe that why some many robian came out dark blue because that was set the default color of most people roboticized from that point forward (future roboticizer were copied without much changes to the programming or inner workings).

This prove to be useless struggle as that glass was strong enough to stand to a lot. Thus simply bang at it with robotic foot was not going to break it. Soon the smashing against the glass stopped as Hope's entire calf had been converted to teal metallic form that she could not see to control as all signs to her anything below her knees did not seem to work.

Like with some mobians her clothing was not affected by the process as worked it way upwards. Hope was now stuck in place as legs were fully converted and immobile to her brain telling them to move. What really scare her though was even she kept twisting and twisting until she completely did spin around from front to back. Hope stop twisting at this moment as she was scared that if she kept trying she would ended up freeze up with everything above her hips facing the wrong directions.

Then something struck as the one of the other side of the mirror might not be able to see or hear but what about those passing by on this side. Just as she was about to scream at the top of her lungs the butterfly that she been feeling in the stomach just seem to vanish. Not because her fear was gone but that her stomach was gone instead. Converted into something that more fitting of robot as an organ full of acid was definite no no for robots after all.

However by the time Hope had manage to get over this and tried to scream she was once again shocked that her voice would come out and more over that her heart which was beating a mile a minute ago. Just all of sudden seem to stop all together as she neither hear or feel it. Then again she could not feel anything with her hands anymore since they were hanging limply at the end of her still unconverted forearm. This was all because her ribcage was now just set of metallic bars that served part of her inner casing protecting her vital parts that would need extra protection.

Hope then began coughing up what appeared to be oil from her mouth. Her heart stopped pumping blood and was now seemingly pumping oil instead. When she was not coughing she seem to be grasping for air as her lungs no longer worked like they used to. Rather then breathing in air and out carbon dioxide they seem to be doing clean up work for the oil that now being pump by her heart which now literally nothing more then complex pump that would also releasing coolant when she was overheating.

Her voice box became a sound synthesizer, as her throat was now just an approximation of one, it ended at her voice generator as the protective cage her ribs had become cover her vital parts completely. Hope's mouth remain the same but her connection between her nose and mouth were cut off and nose was transformed into something that service no purpose but to decorate on her metallic face. Her skull and hair became one as her hair was no longer something that was separate from her head but now just decorated part of head outer casing. Her ears shape retained their shape but were now nothing more then something that storage a pair of microphones that would allow her to hear. Her eyes glazed over became with both the pupil and iris becoming red after fusing together into within a now black sclera(the white of the eye). Hope's brain went into shock after it stopped getting air or blood became converting into central processor unit.

The entire process had taken two the amount of time it normal took for a mobian to become a robian but the result was the same as Hope Kintobor was no more. All that was left of the Overlander she had once been was teal color robot that had her form and was wearing her clothing.


	15. Chapter 15

I would like to thank

RaliK360 for reviewing this story  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once done the roboticizer opened up and the smoke flew out. Still Tails unaware he was standing at console where the 'wall' was cleverly disguised one way mirror. Actually showed signs of being very pleased with himself at the moment, while the robot that was once Hope Kintobor's eyes deactivated leaving her eyes just black orbs. For those that were not in the know like Snively and Hope it would seem like Tails was proud what he had done. When in reality he only indirectly and unknowingly did this to her as what he was knowingly proud of happened to be something different. He was certain that he had disable a security systems that would allow Sonic and the others to get through carry out taking out of ironically enough a roboticizer assembly plant. Snively from the blind spot of room's camera had large smirk on his face as he had killed a number of birds with a single stone. The threat he felt Hope posed to outshining him in their father's eyes, getting his father and the others already on the edge about roboticization of mobians, and his standing with Robotnik for coming with this scheme. All three of the three he got from doing this to Hope just now.

Having achieved his goal what he wanted, he now appeared on the scene within the camera's view, showing off fake shock and horror over what has happened to his step sister. Showing off some rather nice acting skills in condemning Tails for what Snively was actually the mastermind of in the first place. Once this was done, Snively cleverly disabled the camera so that it did not record anymore. Allow him to relax and no longer have to act as he was no longer on camera anymore.

Later the next day….

"Snively have you seen, Hope" his father asked as noticed that no one has seen her and she was not asleep in her room like he and everyone else had thought.

At first he said nothing to his father but gave him the idea that he seem to know something…something that was clearly was not good news. Going on he did not say exactly what he already knew was reality and fact about the fate of his step sister. Building on the what had to the dredge of the unknown as knowing something was wrong but having no idea what it could possibly be. There were a number of things that could have happened as Hope had been gone for some time. Yet Snively was also certain that his dad would not have expected what he was about to see.

Coming up a room that he recognized as security room where the tapes could be viewed and reviewed. A place that only those with certain privileges were able to gain access too.

"Okay no bear with me now, father. What you are about to see might be very shocking among other things but it is reality" he told him.

Opening the door, he revealed his roboticized step sister standing there within the room still dressed in the clothes she had been wearing at the time of her roboticization. Staring at nothing as she was not aware of her surrounding or even activate at the moment as her eyes were just black orbs at the moment. Of course their father ran up too her grabbing her shoulders but then removing his hand like he had been shocked. The coolness of her now metallic skin that cooled down fully by now as the heat that would have remain from the post roboticization was gone now.

Getting over this Colin touch the robot that was one his daughter since she was not moving on her own. When he began shaking strangely enough thinking this was enough to 'wake her up' all this did was cause her head to roll around her arms to fail and ultimately her head struck him once from all the roll it was doing.

"How the hell did this happen to her" the older Kintobor yelled towards his son.

Snively wanted nothing more then smirk at this moment but managed to keep his poker face on at this moment. Motioning the rather large screen he pulled out a remote and hit play to show off the footage that recorded at the time of Hope was roboticized. Again this really play to how while Snively's acting skills was when came to betraying others. He with straight face lied his father about what he was seeing and fake the concern that was clearly showing on his father's face as Hope was being roboticized trying to get out the roboticizer. Not even showing true concern or even the remote sign of true caring as there was 'golden' footage he missed having watched this in person. After being fully roboticized there still appeared to be blood/oil dripping from her now metallic mouth, while the last tears she would possibly ever shed were still running down her metallic face.

Surely enough after seeing this getting his dad vowed that he would get his revenge on the savage mobian (son of the equally savage general he blinded in one eye) had done and all other mobians in general for what happened to Hope. Someone that had no ill will to them but still they roboticized her anyway leaving her nothing more then robotic doll. In the future when the two would cross path Tails would have no idea what Colin is talking about. Only further increase the man's rage and desire for revenge since he would think that roboticizing his step-daughter meant nothing to him.

Of course Snively told their father that he would do everything in his power to find some way to help his sister as they were family after all. Even if they were not related by blood they were related through him both called him father after all.

That however was just another one of Snively's lies and betrayal of his father's trust. Since he was the one that truly roboticized Hope after all. Tails only was the indirect cause as all the dual tail fox did was press a button and get set up to take the blame for something he never did willingly or knowingly.

What he really did with his robobticized step-sister was not try to activate her. As from the moment she been fully converted all she seem to be was just fancy metal doll. She looked the same as one would expect an Overlander in her state to look when lined up against robian. Yet for whatever reason she would never activate thus making just a large dummy as she was now. While she could not move herself, her body could be move and posed as she had full range of motion.

When this news came across to the others everyone include Snively's dad took it pretty hard. Hope was well known even her name was something they all could relate to. After all many thought her name was what it was because the hope they all had to live in world without mobians getting in the way. Lady Agnes took very hard as well since Hope was all she had left after all. Her daughter(Hope's mom) died while they were still in space. Later Lady Anges was found dead from what Snively claimed was the news that not only had Hope been turned into a robot but one that would never be activated was too much for her old heart to take. Mostly because it was originally designed only for mobians(rare truth they told as it was but not for the reason Robotnik used it). On the other hand though this news would not have killed her if her heart had been weaken incredibly by having Robians spike her food.

So with her unable to move on her own Hope was placed in her room to just stand there day and night. Nothing more as her father claim that her brother and uncle were working on finding a way to bring her back(her father at least) thus she left alone in her room.

This were she stood undisturbed for weeks until one day. Snively was annoyed by the other kids Hope's age and younger that would not leave him alone. Their parents were too busy helping Colin with his revenge for Hope by joining Robotnik's battle against the mobians and eventually other Overlanders. Mostly because Colin also blame them for what happened to Hope too. They planning on giving up the fight to the inferior race of animal that stand up and talk like them. Not realize Overlanders are pretty much the same way as they were mammals and mammals were consider animals.

Thus he told them to play with Hope saying that she might be robot but in her current state she was nothing more then life size doll that they could play with. At first the kids were a little worried about playing with Hope like a toy after all what would happen if they had broke her or something. That or get her father and their own parents pissed off at them. That when Snively inform them that it would okay as she was her big brother after all since her father was his father. Thus why would not he do anything that would cause harm to come to his little sister. The kids sallow up this lie like it was candy.

And so Mecha Hope became nothing more then the kid's play thing as they dressed her, posed her, even did thing like pretend she was pony by placing her on all four. Through out all Hope did not make a single move because she could after all.

Though thing would change soon as Colin was bothering his bother and son too much about Hope and the research they claimed they were doing to change her back to normal. Thus Robotnik(without Snively knowing) came up with a plan to simply make appear as if she had been destroyed and just her ship out to Cream's plant. There she would be out the way and if he played his cards right increase what his brother willing to do or agree to do for his empire.

The basic plan dealt with sending out rumors to upstart Freedom Fighter(while there was one main group there were others small group trying to copying them) that Hope had some kind of secret stored within her that spell the possible doom for Mobians. Thus counting on them want to be showy and stand out the group was allowed to sneak and steal Hope (kidnapping dealt with people not machine after). They then allowed to get to trash dump where they then able to toss Hope into trash compactor. However since they were too full of themselves to look to make sure. They did not see the robians that caught and toss her out just in time. So the crushing sound the heard was not Hope being crush to but the robians that caught her.

Of course these wannabe Freedom Fighter never got boost about what they had done because they were immediately caught soon after. Then Colin was allow to roboticize them himself and give them the same treatment he had all assumed Hope was given. None of the wiser that Mecha Hope was being shipped in pieces to Unit 935 who would then take them to Cream's plants.


	16. Chapter 16

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

SONIGAMER28100 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Author's Note:  
The last chapter was not really Cream looking over Hope's memories as she was deactivated shortly after being roboticized. Thus she could not have possibly been aware of what was going on around her. So the last chapter was merely what happened to her after she had been roboticized and before she was delivery to Cream's plant.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Disconnecting the plug from Hopes' USB port, the small robian found it interesting that her master could not get her to become activated. It only further her incorrect notion that she was sent to the this robian to fix herself rather then just dumped with her like the reality of the situation which she did not know as she only had note saying 'take care of this'.

From all that she saw what she only come to think was that her lord was overrun with faulty robians thus another reason that this one was sent to her. For some strange reason there were other that programming was so altered and in need of repair they were actually fighting against their own master. These strange robians claiming they were Freedom Fighters were clearly beyond help thus the reason for their destruction as well as that of the those that gather around in place called Knothole.

However this data was not really that important as her purpose was not to concern herself with things like this. Thus she pretty much forget that she ever learned of these things cause during her next backing up session. All that she had learned that did not have anything to do with Hope would be consider junk data and wipe from her memory banks. This included brief time that Tails appeared as his role would be reduced to nothing more then faulty robian that 'fixed' Hope partially.

As for the other Overlander she learned about after scanning through Hope's memory bank. They were written off as those that were send off on mission and have come back this way. Something happened in the vast of space they came back as result. Her Lord was simply having other proper robian examine them thus allow him to figure out what exactly went wrong with them and fix them if possible. To just trash them would be a waste as unlike the unsalvageable robians (a category which Freedom Fighters would be lump into). All them must have CPUs with as much space as Hope or something just a valuable. This must be the reason that they were treated as such and the one she was given was a reject he did not want to continue wasting time on.

However not wanting to risk making her useless by deleting too much from her memories banks. As there was things she wanted and things she did. Pretty much all her memories were consider junk data but their had to be carefully deletion of these things. The junk data was so connected to what she was interested in keeping that one wrong move and she could lost something. Sure she had backed everything up but to maximize her time and effort as her 'free time' was running low. It would be more of a benefit to her if she could this done to seventy five percent completion. From there the rabbot would leave Hope to finish the job herself. Her 'repairs' would be to the point where she could simply finish them herself once given the instruction on how.

There one thing that Mecha Cream found within Hope that was not activate within herself. A strange black box that she could not understand thus stop trying for now. Thinking that she only need to study more about Chaos Engery to understand. However what she did do was shut it down so that it was like her own. Upon examining her own black box, Mecha Cream discover that it was not fully off thus she attempt to sync hers with Hope's. The attempt worked as Hope's was now in sync however she was still going through with her plan.

Upon look at her CPU's other stats(double tasking as she viewing her memories) she found that there were number of limiters preventing her from using her full strength Without this things on it was clear that she would have three times stronger then Mecha Cream was. Thus she was stumped as to why they were turned off but then again that was faulty robian for you. They had all sort of things that did not make sense thus the reason they were faulty in the first place. Once she was done releasing these limiters along with other things she decided it was time fully activate this robian. Mostly to see just how much 'junk data' need to be purged from their memory banks.

"Where am I? What happened to me" Hope asked in flat tone looking at herself.

Memories of what happened to her started coming to her but she just could not seem to feel anything in regards to them. She knew that she should have felt something from being roboticized by Snively's scheme, yet all she felt was nothing at all. No sadness, angry, panic, or anything just nothing at all as she looked at her new metallic body. Unaware of how much time had past since everything when black nor anything else for that matter.

That black box Cream found was actually what could be consider an emulator where all emotions were produced. The problem with the roboticizer seem to be that the emulator was always set for off(with the ones of Mecha Cream and Hope being only partially on). Thus the mobian it was used on was nothing more then mindless robot only able to follow the orders of someone else(that someone being Robotnik). Possibly a reason the roboticizer did not really work on Overlanders was because their emulator was always on thus roboticizer which had been program to set Robotnik as their master. Did not work thus a fundamental as well as an unsolvable problem form and well the Overlander was rendered inert as a result.

"You are in my lab. I am busy fixing you" Cream responded "Now telling me what your designation is"

"My name is Hope Kinotobr" the roboticized Overlander told her.

She really could not explain it but she knew that just remaining where she was at the moment was not something she should be doing. Based off her memories she should be trying to escape to run away however that was not what her head was telling her.

"Wrong answer" Mecha Cream said as motion to Cheese to do it

The 'it' was to press a button that cause some of Hope's memories to be purged from her memory bank.

"What is your designation" Cream asked

"My name is Hope Kinotobr" she responded

Then another chunk of her memory was wipe.

"What is your designation" Cream asked

"Name is Hope Kinotobr" she responded

Then another chunk of her memory was wipe.

"What is your designation" Cream asked

"Designation is Hope Kinotobr" she responded

Then another chunk of her memory was wipe.

"What is your designation" Cream asked

"Designation is Unit Hope" she responded

Then another chunk of her memory was wipe.

"What is your designation" Cream asked

"Designation is Unit 815165" she responded

"Good. It seem that we have managed to fix most your faulty memory banks. You can handle the rest on your own, now" the rabbot told her

"Affirmation as Unit 815165 will finish clean up alone as the all the means to do so are now fully accessible" the dark teal robot girl reply.

"OK then once done Unit 3855195 will inform you of my location. Come to me once then" Mecha Cream said as she clapped her hands together.

Nodding Hope got Cheese to scoot over as she then went about deleting the rest of her memories leaving her with no knowledge of ever being anything other then what she was now. So while Robotnik may have wiped Cream's mobian existence from her memory bank himself. When came to Hope she did to herself after Cream had got to the level where she shared the rabbot's view of what a robian was.


	17. Chapter 17

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn and RaliK360 for reviewing this story

Author's Note:  
This chapter takes place a few months after Mecha Hope had become one of Mecha Cream's workers  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Unit 815165 formerly Hope Knitobor eyes lit up as she disengaged from the charge station that she had. One that was located in what was once Mecha Cream's room. After all this place was now nothing more then where the rabbot went to everyday to organize her data thanks to her limit free memory space in her memory banks.

Unit 815165 did not have this problem as she had three time the space and memory to her superior unit. Thus as saw Unit 3185113 standing there going through her own recharging process. The rabbot was no longer in sleep mode as she was in full organize and defrag mood as that was the result of having added Mecha Hope to her work force.

After teal robot girl had finished basically wiping out her own memory banks of everything from her organic life. The only thing that had remained solely her skills and abilities that she had gain until she was roboticized. It pretty much something that took almost a week once Mecha Cream had deleted enough Hope's memories so that her programming overtook and she was now just Unit 815165.

Once she had finished doing this to herself making her almost no different then Mecha Cream was herself. She then reported to the rabbot as per her first order after being partially fixed. Going around the plant a number of things were tried out as to what would be her role within what would be pretty much her 'home' now. With the limiters on her turned off it shown off that she now had strength was monstrous as Mecha Cream was able to kill without trying and lift the bear that had tried to bite her head off once but broke their teeth on her metal head. However the robot that was once Hope was able to lift things that normally require at least her and some other robots to move without even trying. Though while heavy lifting was assigned as one of her duties as she would be more effective in getting it done faster.

That was not what she was assigned as her primary duty as when Mecha Cream was busy trying to figure out a problem that was arose with one her machines and was merely thinking of scrapping it and request a new one from Lord Robotnik during the next schedule report. While she was order to be most independent and come with answer on her own(which she had). There were times where she did request new equiment from her master as that was consider the best and fastest option to solve the problem.

This where Mecha Hope step in and offer to fix the problem and that she did as she managed to find out that it was not big of problem at all. Well at least from robot's point of view(from anyone else it was huge problem) and she went about fixing it rather quickly as well. Again Mecha Hope show off that she was even smartest then Mecha Cream in general as the young rabbot had genius level intellect install into her memory banks. While Hope already had high intellect that she merely was not aware while she was still organic and with everything else that would held her back now erased from her CPU. She pretty much had genius level intellect on top of mechanical skills and large amount knowledge of various subjects regarding technology. She had other knowledge however it as consider 'junk data' thus it was wipe from her memory banks as well.

Having been informed this it was decided that Mecha Hope would be the roboticized Cream's assistant. Helping her out with her work and other things that she would normally do on her own as there was no one else that she had deemed able to take care of them. Which added to the productive of the plant overall as Cream did not have to remain in sleep mode whenever she 'slept' at night. She did this because the work at the plant never stopped as robots did not really need rest and just worked continuously 24/7 non-stop. So if something came up that she could not leave to Mecha Cheese she was the one that had to address it. Now however that roboticized Overlander came in as she would now be the one that turned to when these type of things came up. Making so that not only was the rabbot's 'sleep' disturbed but she was able to focus solely on the task at hand (mostly organized and de-fragmenting her data when it comes up backing what she did not need).

This being one of those time she left the robian to her task and began going about serving as the temporarily leader of the plant. Overlooking things and take care of whatever came up as that would have normally required Mecha Cream's attention.

"What is that you require, Unit 3855195" Mecha Hope asked of the robot chao that came up to her.

"Its time for the report to Lord Robotnik. Request them to wait as Unit 3185113 must be fetched" she told them having been given the ability to under Chao lanauge by Mecha Cream thus the reason she could understand him.

It was rather interesting set up that was going here as this one of the only things that Mecha Hope was not allow to carry out. Giving reports to Robotnik thus the guy was never allow to see that not only had his roboticized step-niece been activated but she was that lead to the sudden increase in production from Cream's plant. After all while young rabbot was able to do a lot in regard to what she was left in charge of, there was number of things that were slowed down because she did not have those skills.

"The master require you to give your report" she told her having gone through the process to switch Cream to be aware of her surrounding and out the state she was in.

"Affirmative" came the replied.

"Greeting Lord Robotnik, please wait while I access my lastest report" the robian told him have come to where she usually came to give reports.

After listening to the whole thing he finally decide to ask an question that had really crossed his mind until this moment.

"How did you take care of contents of that box you were sent with the order 'take care of this'?" he asked her.

"The content have been fully taken care and dealt with. Lord Robotnik" Unit 3185113 told her master.

"Excellent continue the good work and tell them that as well" she was told as the they closed the channel and thus ending the report.

Pretty much standing right outside of the view of what Robotnik could see just happened to the robot in question.

"The master has given a good evaluation of your work and has order that you keep it up" the rabbot told her

Mecha Hope nodded as the robian girl went back to finishing her organizing and defragging of her systems while the robot Overlander took care of her duties on top of Mecha Cream's(for the moment).


	18. Chapter 18

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

markzilla6895 for adding this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Story List

Author's Note:  
This chapter going into further detail about what Mecha Hope's role is within Cream's Plant. Thus some thing from the previous chapter might be repeated

Also made a poll for the next addition to Cream's Plant after Hope. The current options are:  
Matilda the Armadillo (younger sister of Chaotix member Mighty the Armadillo)  
Merlina (from Sonic and the Black Knight)  
Cosmo the Seedrian (from Sonic X)  
A young Regina Ferrum aka the Iron Queen

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Chaos Research on Emerald and Energy for Development Plant(or CREED as it merely known in the reports on Robotnik's secret files) had a massive boost in productive once Mecha Cream had not only activated but 'fixed' Unit 815165 formerly Hope Kintobor. Though she had the knowledge of both chaos emerald and energy that was unmatched amongst robians and even most mobians. However it was limited in that even though she was a robian herself, with genius level intelligence. It only was related to most things to her prime directive, Chaos Emerald, Energy, and the Chao. Once she had fully integrated Mecha Hope in the working of her plant that when what she could not process herself was given over to the roboticized Overlander. Who naturally had genius level intelligence in general and not directed towards a single thing.

This in turn increase the productive and how useful her research and creations she had sent over to their master. Before she just sent things that would give the instruction on what to do but it was like step one press this button and then step five the desire result. Mecha Cream could not explain what happened between the first and the last step cause that was beyond her understanding. She knew how to make the device and what the result should be. To explain the fine details between the starting and ending points were beyond her capability. It was strange but then again there that was Mecha Cream in nutshell really. She was very capable at time but then at others she was completely and utterly clueless. It was only through her own unique central processor and programming that she had not crashed from one the many critical errors that she has suffered since her roboticization.

Within the rabbot's personal room, her dull red irises lit up as she disengaged her sleep mode for she had 'slept' her normal hours. It was time to start the day to carry out her daily duties in her service to her master Robotnik. However there was something different then the her normal monotonous morning routine that former rabbit mobian followed everyday since she had finished set up her former home into the plant that it is now. There standing nearby where she stood was teal Overlander robot stood awaiting for her to move.

"Morning Unit 3185113. I have the nightly report collected and prepare for you" she spoke.

"Morning Unit 815165. Give me the report as we walk to the laboratory" she told her.

This morning greeting was another one of Mecha Cream's quirks as this something that bleed through to her current robian self. Vanilla had raised her with emphasis on the importance of politeness and manners. Of course this served no purpose to robian Unit 3185113 as what did a robot need for manners or politeness. Although she did have all her knowledge of Chao and Chaos Energy though so while she no longer interested in doing anything other then things to related to research or running her plant. Cheese as nothing more the personal accessory unit. When came to those she view as robians that were not faulty. She would give various greeting and say other things like that. Yet it was merely the most basic of things as Mecha Cream could not understand what adding 'good' would do to her greeting as it was no different then other time of day to her. It was not like something special happened to regard time of day as nothing really made them 'good' as that was concept she could not understand. Mecha Hope merely copied her superior after she just kept repeating herself until she gave the proper response. The first successfully roboticized Overlander have unique central processor able to work around problem within her own programming(though not to the extent of Mecha Cream though).

The two then began walking and talking about the information contain in the nightly report that Mecha Hope had gather from when she normally ran the plant while the rabbot beside her 'slept' each night. With the former Kintobor have way more memory as well as available free memory. She did not need to organize it as much as the rabbot did to stay in peak condition. So her own re-charge period was whenever she had reach 25% of her maximum charge at which point she would be sent to have her own memory banks archived and all excess data no longer need removed to keep her in peak condition as well. That was now the only time that Mecha Cheese looked over the plant when both robot girls were unavailable at the same time.

"What are your orders now that you have been given the nightly report" Mecha Hope said.

"No alteration to the normal daily routine is required as all parameters are normal with no significant alterations detected" she told her.

"Affirmative" came the reply as the teal robot girl then went about her normal duties.

Which consist of her going over her superior units work to add in all the details that she normally leaves out not because she is unable to fill them in. Even without her there everything would have worked just fine like it always had. What her job was to make so that again it went from merely 'this start process and this in the end result'. This of course made it that originally most of Mecha Cream's creation and result of her research could not be altered or fixed unless they were given to her directly. Robotnik for all his intellect was unable to do this himself thus was not able use her creation for anything more then just power source and machine that worked behind the scenes. Mostly cause Mecha Cream's existence was still a unknown to anyone other then Robotnik himself. Hope was the other at one point that was aware of the rabbot's existence however Hope the Overlander no longer existed as she was fully erased by her robotic counterpart's own hands.

Mecha Cream went about doing what would have certainly been appalling to her when she was still mobian. During that time probably because she grew up surrounded by Chao as her only friends other then forest animal. She began mistreating Chao in ways that to outsider would have seem cruel and unusually harsh. Just roboticizing them was not enough anymore to as she was interesting in figuring everything out about their non-roboticized form as well. The numbers, formulas, and equations present to her by the roboticized niece of Robotnik lead to new discovers that she would have taken years to discover on her own. In turn Mecha Hope was informed of a number of things when she ran into walls trying to figure out the math and details of Mecha Cream's research and basic details on the robotic Chao.

Sweeping a dissection Chao onto the floor as her walking garbage disposal unit would clean up the unfortunate creature remains. Everything that the former Chao lover wanted had been removed from them and store away to be work on later. Her latest experiment being trying to find out how Chao are born from eggs and some time after becoming adults that phase of their lives ends return to being eggs again. As mobian this was strangely enough a phase that she had never managed to see for herself. How she managed to miss ever seeing this is a mystery that will never been solved now. Thus now as her current existence as Cream the Robian that sense of curiosity that Robotnik installed into her was flaring full strength.

The thing her CPU managed to process from this new development on the Chao was very wide reaching. If she could learn what factors cause the Chao return to eggs after their adulthood ends then she could solve a problem that robian Chao have. Other then Mecha Cheese, robian Chao were just one usage power battery, they last for a quite awhile however once they were completely drained that was it. They were useless and scrapped for their metal which proved to be slightly stronger then normal metals.

Her goal then was clear as she had make so when roboticized this feature was still remain in their robian form and made so that they recharged themselves once drained of all their power. A self re-charging power battery would be ideal however she also had plans to see if that was not possible. Then it merely making so that they can be re-charged period somehow.

Examining the part she had taken from the Chao were stored away for later because there was something else that her programming was taking her it was time to do at the moment. Something that just popped up as things something tend to do with her. Her memory bank space was limited after all so something things like this happened to her.

"Stop now" Mecha Cream said as somehow managing to fly upside down so that she was looking the roboticized Hope in the face.

"As you wish" she replied

Stopping her work and turning around so that they could speak with her being upright. Neither one of them sat at chairs as they worked as they were unnecessary to the two robian girls. They were robot what did they need to sit down for as their legs could not get tired from standing for prolong periods of time. Also the lack of chairs made so that they could move and do something else without having to waste time standing up from a sitting position.

"Plant tour" older roboticized girl told the younger one (in their current state Cream was older then Hope as they no longer measured age as date their mothers gave birth to them but the first time they came online as robian as their 'birth date').

"Affirmative" the teal robot said in respond.

For the next twenty minutes, Mecha Cream took Mecha Hope around the plant telling her what every room was after showing them off to her. While she had been there and even got reports on these place every night this was the first time she had actually seen them for herself. Before she only stuck to mostly three rooms and did not ventured anywhere else. She was not told that she could do that so it never crossed her central processor to just wonder around on her own.

"Chao Garden" the rabbot said however before they could leave she just stopped in her track and the teal mecha girl beside her did the same.

The two stopped moving as some Chao appeared to use the garden as they were completely unaware that this place was dangerous to their lives especially with the two that were standing nearby. So oblivious they even mess around with both them like toys playing with them to their hearts content until they got tired and went to sleep. It was once they were the two robot girls began moving again and these Chao had their last day of freedom with the expectation of one that was left behind.

"Today is not chao capture day" Unit 815165 informed her superior

"These are a good batch. Good for experimenting on and turning into power battery" Unit 3185113 said as she dumped half into the large roboticizer and had other sent to be held until she could experiment on them.


	19. Chapter 19

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn for reviewing this story

xiXlToxiclXix and Pura blaze for adding this story to their Story Alert and Favorite Story List

ABCSonicKirbyWarriors for adding this story to their Story Alert List

Pura blaze for adding me to their Author Alert list

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do you comprehend, Unit 3185113" Mecha Hope said as she stood in front of large screen where Mecha Cream stood at the side a cord connected to her right ear.

"Affirmative. Continue now" she reply.

The large screen was something that that rather new to the plant as it was commission to be made through various junk robians that there caught and the rabbot decided served no purpose at her plant. While the reason for such a screen was again something that came from the rather unique set up of Mecha Cream's CPU.

She had received an order to come to visit Master Robotnik somewhere. She did not inquire why he wanted her to meet with him or where as she was a robot. Robots did not question their master's order but merely follow them without question. Which lead to what she was doing currently with Mecha Hope.

The order that had received was that he wanted her come where he was to fix one of her invention that had broken down. A large group roboticizer that she had made which ran off chaos energy. It was something he used in area after he had completely overtook them and kept that blasted hedgehog and the rest of the freedom fighters busy far far away from that area.

So because he asked for the details on invention something she did not have. She knew how to start them and what the result should be as per her normal. Although because she was order to this ,the young looking robot order Mecha Hope to give her the details. Something that once she saw them would not have been able to just stand there download as the files were too big for the free space in her memories banks. So that where the screen came in as the data was upload to the screen and as Mecha Hope went over it all. Allowing her superior to tell her what information was acceptable and picking out the desire info which was just the roboticizer in question. Why was not two robotic girl merely connected directly rather then the teal robot going over on screen connected to rabbot. Again that was part of the weirdness that was Mecha Cream as this another vestige of her former self (like how she said morning after her 'sleep' period).

Time passed and eventually all she need to know explain the details of her group roboticizer was available to her. Now she did not just know how to create them but actually explain how they worked at least until her visit with her master was over. Then it would be deleted from her memory banks' free space as it was not deemed necessary for her to have long term. Mostly cause it took up too much space and to her knowing merely how to make something was more important then telling someone how she made it.

Deactivating herself she was then taken apart and place in crate to be transported to where Robotnik was currently at. The reason was he did not want her being spotted traveling and it was good thing too because she had no idea how to find him herself. Mecha Cream's knowledge of the world at large did not expand that far pass the borders of her plant.

When the young robian came online again she was looked around to see that she was in what appeared to be a rather strange place. It looked as if she was surrounded by nothing but plants which cause her to wonder if this was some kind of large scale plant that her master was running. Flexing her hand to make sure that she had been reassembled properly she then stretched her legs for the same reason. While this was merely a robian checking to make sure her limbs were reattached properly to someone without this knowledge. It would look as if she were stretching almost as if she was getting ready to exercise or something.

Though this was also the roboticized rabbit girl's first time in the outside world beyond her plant according her memory banks. In them the only places she had registered as being in were her own plant and Robotropolis, which in a way would have been the same even before her roboticization. Since she did not have many memories of being in other places to begin with. While she was interested in examining things and more importantly those plants (various houses and buildings from normal mobian's POV). However she was not as per the orders she had received before deactivating back in her own plant.

"Unit 3185113 come over here now" Robotnik order her.

"Unit 3185113 reporting" she replied as she went to stand in front of him awaiting her next order.

"The chao battery you gave for this machine are acting up and not working properly. It can not be that they are out of power as the meter still said they are full" he told her.

Grabbing the roboticized Chao from the where they were she looked them over from head to toe to see if there any external problems with them. That happened some times as they had leaks and other things that would effect their performance in whatever machine they were powering. If the problem turned out not to be external which it did not then it was probably internal one or possible something wrong with the machine itself.

Once she had fixed examining them she then begin giving her report and a possible suggestion on what the problem might be. It was not too weird when she did this as Robotnik just guess this part of her programming not yet aware that Mecha Cream was doing something normal robian of her type could not.

Robotnik then commanded her to carry out her first suggestion. Connecting herself to the Chao battery via the cord in her right ear she then began examining the internal details which was not much really. Roboticized Chao other then Cheese were just batteries thus did not have much workings going on inside them. Despite this what was there still too detail for anyone other then Mecha Cream to understand (Mecha Hope could to an extent but it was mostly just her translating her superior's direct blunt words into the fine details).

That what she ended up doing after finishing her examination to Robotnik as she currently had that info available to her for the moment. However unaware of his roboticized niece's existence as her assistant rather then just something that rabbot had dealt with. He thought this details were coming from her directly.  
As for the problem with the roboticizer, it seem to be related directly to it.

Because Robotnik could not afford to have this on the frizz as he had mobian to roboticize and transport before Sonic could get here or word of where he was currently at the moment spread. So the rabbot were to order fix it as soon as possible.

"Yes, Master Robotnik" she respond going about doing his orders grabbing her tools from the crate she had been shipped here in and got to work.


End file.
